One thousand and One nights
by Kalanthe
Summary: Due to unrequited feelings Schehera left Sinbad's side years ago but finally returns to visit him. A deposed princess, her country was conquered by the Kou empire 5 years ago yet she was allowed to live and roams the world freely. Why? Upon her return Sinbad learns the true price of being king. After all, for the sake of his country, how does one man's happiness compare?
1. Chapter 1

"_I am Seire, the Djinn of truth and reconciliation_," boomed a deep voice, it echoed off the walls, startling the young girl who stood alone in the dungeon. "_Who seeks to become king?_" There was no response, the girl's deep blue eyes however gazed upon the carved walls with wonder, they darted around the room taking everything in, all the history and tales they told. "_Do you not seek to rule?_"

The girl laughed. "Now why would I want to do something as tedious as that?" she asked.

"_To change the world, to make it your own._"

"I like the world the way it is," she replied. "Why change it?"

"_Many reasons, there is poverty and famine, greed and corruption are ripe, and injustices occur everyday just as the evil control the good._" This didn't seem to trigger the desired reaction as the girl began to laugh.

"A word of advice," she said with a small smile. "if you spend your days figuring out who deserves what, you'll spend eternity weeping for all the poor souls in this world…but you seem to know a lot about humanity," she commented. "Do you watch us from your dungeon?"

"_You do not wish to be king?_" the voiced asked curiously, almost as if avoiding the question.

"Not at all."

"_Do you not seek power? Why have you journey here?_" the voiced questioned.

"To seek the truth, to avoid boredom," she answered. "To discover the past and record history as I see it. Would you join me and grant me the power to travel unhindered in this world? The power to seek as I desire and to be safe from the harassment of men, kings and government. If you're content to settle for me, for one with no desire to be king, for one who will not fulfil your purpose, won't you lend me your strength? Someday i'll connect the dots, and unveil the picture that is unseenable to us now. "

"_You conquer a dungeon, yet you ask for permission?_" the voice all but scoffed.

"Well I did enter without knocking, a girl has got to draw the line somewhere."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Schehera laid on her back with her eyes closed and her hand dangling off the edge of the magic carpet, her fingers skimming the surface of the clear blue ocean water. It'd been already a day since she set forth towards Sindria, while a little tired from infusing her magoi into the magic shawl which she used for flying, it was preferable to buying a ticket on one of the ships that left from Balbadd. She'd done it once before a few of years ago, and while she didn't mind the noise and crowding, it was the vile scent of sweat, faeces and rotten fish that put her off. Above all she enjoyed the solitude that being in the middle of no where brought her.

Schehera felt the presence of something that was trailing below the surface of the water and quickly sat up to look around, she could tell that it was hungry, and it had its eyes on having her for breakfast. Schehera sighed, she ran her fingers through her long back hair, it was such a nice morning and she didn't want to ruin it with blood. She contemplated reaching for the sword beside her, but it was given to her as a gift from a member of the Kouga clan she was traveling with through the Northern Tenzan Plateau and decided against it. Instead she infused the magic carpet with more of her magoi making it travel higher and higher into the air. As the carpet moved further and further away, the creature suddenly jumped out of the water, its jaws opened to swallow her whole, Schehera's own jaws dropped at the sheer size of the fish-like sea monster and pumped more magoi into the flying shawl to put herself out of its reach. The Southern creature snapped its jaws to take a bite but she was too high up in the air, a giggle escaped her as Schehera watched the gigantic fish fall back into the water.

She let out a sigh of relief before falling into a fit of laughter at what had just happened. Schehera has read books about the southern creatures; large sea monsters, a type of fish, that inhabited the savage waters around Sindria; but it was the first time she'd seen them in person. Her mind was brimming with curiosity and excitement as she gave even more magoi to the carpet, willing it to go faster and faster to reach Sindria, while already excited to see old friends, she couldn't wait to join in on the Mahrajan harvest festival.

* * *

Landing on the edges of the island kingdom, Schehera took hold of the magic shawl and stopped infusing it with magoi, instantly it began to shrink, once it reach two palm in widths and eight in length she gave it a shake and draped it over her head and around her neck like a headscarf, usually she wore it over her shoulders but it was a hot day and she didn't have a hat. After a day on a flying carpet her legs were a little stiff but they quickly regained their mobility, she checked the compass and map she kept in the small rug sack over one shoulder along with other supplies, once she had an understanding of where she was she put them away and began the long track to the king's palace.

From the map, it seemed like she'd landed somewhere on the east of the main island, there were farm lands stretched out all around, in the far distance she could see the tiny stiletto of the palace as well as patches of forest with roads and paths cut in for ease of travel. While walking through one such patch she sensed someone hiding in the bushes, discretely she reached for the hilt of the sword she kept at her waist behind her back.

"Excuse me lovely lady," said a male voice. Schehera paused and turned her head, sure enough there was a tall muscular male, in the nude, standing with his arms out and waving, in some attempt to appear harmless. "Yaaaaa, it seems a few birds have taken off with all my belongs, would you mind sparing a robe?" he asked light heartedly, running his fingers through his purple hair.

"How-?" Schehera began to ask when then man recognised her.

"Hera!" he exclaimed in joy and running towards her. "Good to see you again!" He reached out to hug her but Schehera threw her shawl at him, forcing magoi into it, it grew and wrapped itself around the man causing him to trip over and roll on the ground. "What was that for!?" he demanded.

"For running towards me naked and your…unit-" she waved generally at his lower body "-waving hello." She laughed and walked towards the purple hair and golden eyed man. "How are you Sinbad, drunk again?"

"Yaaa, of course not," the king insisted as he tried to wriggle his way free. "I fell asleep in the great outdoors."

"Naked?"

"I naturally take off my clothes as I sleep," he answered. Schehera nodded in agreement, thinking back on the number of times she'd found him in her bed naked.

"I'll buy that for now," she conceded. "So the birds, took ALL of your clothes?"

"Yep," Sinbad smiled shamelessly and without care. A rustle behind them caught her attention.

"You! What are you doing to the king?" a voice demanded, Schehera turned around to see Jafar; Sinbad's silver haired advisor, and behind him Masrur, the silent fanalis. "Schehera-sama?!"

"Hey! How you been!" Schehera remarked rushing towards them and pulling the generals into a hug. "You look good, both of you," she told them avoiding eye contact with Masrur. Schehera flushed slightly as she felt Masrur's eyes on her, a few memories of their previous encounters deepened the colour. Jafar's attention however, was already on the wriggling king in the dirt and didn't notice this exchange.

"Your majesty, what are you doing?"

"Yaaa, hi Jafar!" Sinbad replied in his usual carefree way. "It seems that my clothes have been taken."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"Everything, as in your metal vessels as well?" Schehera smiled as he asked the exact same questions as she did.

"Yes," Sinbad confirmed. Jafar began to noticeably shake in anger, with a broad smile Schehera pulled her magoi from the shawl, it went limp and few off Sinbad revealing his bare body for all to see.

"Your majesty!" Jafar shouted, ashamed of the state of his king.

"You might as well go look for the metal vessels," Schehera said to Masrur, she tried hard to keep her voice calm and neutral. "I stumbled upon him not too long ago, so they can't be far." Masrur didn't reply and merely nodded before he headed off into the forest.

"Excellent suggestion Hera," Sinbad said as he stood up and wrapped the shawl around his mid drift, Schehera made a note to wash it before she wore it again. "I was about to do the same. How about we head off to the palace and catch up? It's been what, three years?"

"Something like that," Schehera replied.

* * *

"So how have you been?" asked Sinbad as he laid sprawled out on one of the balconies of his palace overlooking the city with a cup of wine is his hand.

"Good, I spent a lot of time over the past year in and around Northern Tenzan Plateau and Kou empire," Schehara replied from beside him. She had changed out of her travel worn clothes into a simple white dress; it was sleeveless with a low v-neckline at the front where the fabric had be wrapped over itself just below her chest, a deep blue silk band was tied around her waist and hung off the front of her dress and her white shawl was draped over her head and held in place by an intricate silver tiara (having had been washed before worn). Jafar had insisted that she make herself comfortable when she'd arrived with a bath and change of clothes; perhaps in remorse over the actions of his king; providing clothes and jewellery, most of which she'd refused except for the simple robes which she'd modified to fit her frame, the tiara however, reminded of the one she had in her home country, and wore it out of nostalgia.

"Is there still conflict between the Kou empire and the Kouga clan?" asked Sinbad. Schehara caught onto his attempts to gather information and merely raised an eyebrow at the questions. "Come on, tell me something."

"There's tension," she answered which she knew was more than enough for him to put pieces together.

"What'd you do there?" Sinbad asked handing her the cup of wine before pouring himself another and reaching for a grape off the bowl of fruit beside them.

"Mainly explored a few dungeons," Schehera answered taking a sip. "They were empty, but it doesn't mean they didn't have anything of value. I found this," she touched the shawl on her head. "and a few other trinkets. I also took down a lot of notes and sketches of the carvings on the wall to translate."

"Learn anything about the Djinn?"

Schehara laughed. "You've probably been in as many dungeons as I have Sinbad," she pointed out. "There are some consistencies across the board though that collaborate with what you've told me. The scripts for one, are all in Torran. There's always only one entrance, and when I entered, it was like the dungeon was a living creature itself. There were so many fascinating creatures as well, I got to know a few of the friendlier ones, they use a different language but we understood each other through hand gestures and pictures, they let me sketch their likeness as well. When I show you some of the pictures, you're not going to believe me, I swear."

"I've been in enough of them to know anythings possible," Sinbad answered.

"I guess. From what I can tell Magis have the ability to make Dungeons appear and disappear at will, and because of the magi Judar, there are a disproportionate number of them in the Kou empire. The first one, appeared…ten years ago?"

"Eleven," Sinbad corrected.

"And conquered by yours truly," Schehera continued. "From what I've seen, each dungeon is different in appearance and difficulty. All have a different interior and exterior. This is most likely because the Djinns that rule each choose the appearance or difficulty as they see fit. In other words the whole labyrinth is merely a test to them. The Djinn do not care how many die in the process."

"You sound like you were having fun," Sinbad remarked, a smile spread across Schehera's face.

"I did." She took another sip of wine. "And you, look at what you've done, the last I saw of Sindria it was just a collection of small island, now look at it." Schehera sat up to get a better view of the kingdom. "What you've done over the past three years is incredible."

"Do you have any immediate plans?" asked Sinbad. Schehera shook her head.

"My next destination is the Dark continent, I hear the great rift is so wide that one side is not visible from the other and that it got its name because sunlight doesn't reach into the Rift, even though it should," she answered. She tended to ramble whenever she was enthusiastic about something Sinbad noticed. "But I'm in no hurry right now. I also received an offer to study Magoi manipulation in Reim from someone from the Yambala tribe that I met in Kou, apparently the Yambala are scatter across the world-"

"Do you want to stay here for a while?" Sinbad interrupted. "You've met your fair share of kings, and you've seen most of the world-"

"Most of the east," Schehera corrected.

"Would you mind staying and be an advisor for a while?" he asked. "Sindria has just been established, and it'd be nice to know where others went wrong so I can avoid it."

"Why don't you read a book?" suggested Schehera lightly, however she noticed a strange tone to his voice. He sounded almost worried, what happened?

"Why read when there is a walking encyclopaedia right in front of me?" Sinbad replied mockingly but he could see the hesitation in her posture. Schehara liked to observe the world and didn't want to interfere. "For an old friend?" Sinbad pleaded. "Think of it like a teaching position if you will, a princess helping a mere fisherman's son."

Schehera snorted and choked on her wine. "A fisherman's son who showed no form of respect to the princess," she pointed out, remembering their first encounter.

"Hey! You were not dressed as a princess when I first met you, how was I supposed to know?" Sinbad demanded.

"You weren't, but you highjacked my carriage while running from the Parthevia Empire and proceeded to kidnap me to keep me quiet," Schehera replied.

"You went with us willingly and you know it!" said Sinbad a small frown appearing between his brows. "You were dying to escape that king daddy of yours and you ran away to join the circus." This drew a laugh from Schehera.

"And for two years, you almost got me killed every single day," she remarked. "And let us not forget that incident with the spider princess and when you tossing me into a fight with one of the Fantails Champions of the Reim Gladiator Colosseum!"

"You were in no danger!" Sinbad rebutted. "I knew her poisons wouldn't work on you because your body has been made immune thanks to that poisoning incident-" Schehera opened her mouth to interrupt but Sinbad help up his hand. "-not my fault! Your own father tried to poison you and you say I kidnapped you, honestly woman. Tsk, tsk, tsk," he tutted. "And I needed you to get rid of the small fry while I dealed with Masrur, you should be flattered I sent you in there instead of Jafar or Drakon."

"You sent me in there because you knew that the odds against me would appear higher and you'd make more money betting on me!" Schehera pointed out, Sinbad shrugged unable to refute that. Whenever they somehow landed themselves in trouble she usually stayed out of of the fight, preferring to observe instead of directly taking part in it until the last moment when she had no choice but to come to their defence, which surprisingly happened more often than not thanks to Sinbad's overconfidence. While she choose not fight she was by no means weak, he knew that when provoked, she could quickly puts her opponent in their place, simply proving her superiority without actually beating the other person. The fight she had with the spider princess was one of the quickest and most efficient displays of strength he'd ever seen.

"We had fun~~~" he said with his easy smile, Schehera shook her head and resisted the urge to hit him. "Anyway, see, you've interfered plenty already," he said finishing his wine. "Why not just a little more?" Schehera however was still reluctant. "Come on, tell you what, how about we drink on it?"

"Drink on it?"

"Yes, let's get absolutely drunk while you think on it, and while we're drunk, I'll tell you why it's a good idea," Sinbad offered.

"It midday, the sun is barely up."

"Since when has that stopped me?"

Schera laughed and raised her cup. "I'll drink to that."

* * *

The next morning Jafar and Masrur went to wake up his king, as Jafar reach out to knock he saw a note attached to the wooden bedroom door that read:

Dear food deliverer person and wakey upy people,  
Listen,  
I am extremely hungover and honestly still a little drunk. I cannot be seen in public right now. So keep the tip, drop the food, and walk away as if nothing happened.  
Thank you.

And attached to the note were several Huang bills. Jafar took the note down and proceeded to open the door, aside from the terrible misspelling, the tone and hand writing of the note did not belong to King Sinbad, he also wasn't concerned enough about his self image to write such a note. As he peered through the small opening he saw that Sinbad was not alone. This in itself was no unusual, however, beside the naked king laid a very familiar girl with long black hair, he couldn't tell if she was dressed or no as the sheet covered her whole body. Jafar didn't know what to do, usually he'd just wander in there to wake up the king with Masrur, however, he knew there was a history between the fanaiis and their noble guest. Masrur was standing behind him, seemingly not noticing the delay, there wasn't any real danger in the note either as he couldn't read.

Suddenly Schehera moved and shifted the sheet away, Jafar sighed in relief to see that she was fully clothed and hugging an empty bottle beside her, the two must have merely gotten drunk and fallen asleep the night before. Jafar pushed the door opened further and strolled in loudly.

"Good morning your majesty and your highness," he said in a booming voice. Schehera didn't like it when he referred to her as royalty but considering the state she was in, she had no right to complain about anything. "Rise and shine, it's a brilliant day." What happened next was something he never expected, Schehera had taken the empty bottle and thrown it at Jafar's head. The advisor quickly dodged to hear it smash against the wall.

"Shut up," she said, her voice a mere whisper before she went back to sleep. Sinbad seemed undisturbed by the commotion, merely rolling over and covering Schehera with his arm.

"What do we do?" Jafar asked Masrur.

"Give them a few more hours?" suggested the fanalis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Urgh," Schehara groaned as she sat up in bed, looking to her left she saw a naked Sinbad beside her with his arm around her waist, she looked herself up and down to make sure she was dressed and her underwear was still on, once she was certain she proceeded to hit him a few time on the head to wake him up.

"Ow," Sinbad complained, still groggy.

"Wakie wakie sunshine," she told him. There was a stain on one of the walls behind him next to the door still wet with broken glass on the floor, she didn't remember breaking anything last night which went to show how drunk she was.

"Mhhh, five more minutes," said Sinbad tightening his hold and pulling her closer towards him. Schehera felt her cheeks flush but she proceeded to hit him again to hide it.

"Stop it!" Let go," she urged pushing him away and crawling out of bed, her dress was wrinkled and stained with wine and dirt from lying on the ground, Sinbad's clothes on the floor were in a similar condition. She sighed and stumbled her way out of the king's chambers and back to her own bedroom, she was a mess she knew, but with her pounding headache and hangover she really didn't care. When she finally managed to open her chamber doors after the third try she paused to see Masrur lying on her bed.

"Hey," she greeted before stumbling towards the bed and collapsing beside him.

"You look terrible," Masrur commented. He'd just come back from a run, Schehera could practically smell the warm rays of the sun off his skin mixed with that of the forests of Sindria that he was so fond of, she rolled across the bed until she was snuggled close against his chest and her head resting on one arm, Masrur smiled as he placed the other arm over her shoulders.

"Sinbad drinks like a fish," she said with a groan. "And very big fish."

"Before the next time you drink with him, you really should take singing lessons," said Masrur matter of factly as he brushed her bangs away from her face.

"What?"

"Last night, you were quite drunk, the two of you were singing loudly from the rooftops for a good hour," Masrur clarified. Schehera groaned again.

"I don't remember," she admitted. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be outside swinging from trees or something?"

"Waiting for you," Masrur replied. "I had a feeling you didn't want us seen together-" Schehera began to interrupt but he shook his head. "It's fine, I understand," he assured her. "As bad of a flirt he is, you don't want _Sinbad_ to know. I get it." Schehera sighed.

"How many _do_ people know?" she asked gently drumming her fingers against his gold breastplate.

"Most of the court I guess," replied Masrur. "Jafar, a few others, not Sinbad though, but he's the important one after all."

"Would you rather people know?"

"I don't mind, it's none of their business who I'm with really," said Masrur calmly. "So, still in love with Sinbad or have the years away managed to tamper that unrequited love? And stop that, you're making me feel like a bell," he added.

As blunt as Masrur was it came from a good place, he was worried about her, something she was grateful for. A bond had formed between the two the day they met in Reim's colosseum almost instantly after Sinbad used the prize money he won from his fight and from betting on Schehera to buy his freedom. Their relationship grew out of mutual need for companionship, it started innocently enough, both of them were the less socialable and less talkative of the group, neither felt the urge to fill in silence with useless chatter leading them to unconsciously seek each other out during their travels with Sinbad, spending the most of their time together.

Masrur was a scrawny 14 year old when they'd first met, although Schehara only 3 years his senior, she was a head taller than him and the stronger fighter. Whenever the group set camp in the remote wilderness he'd always end up sleeping beside her, drawn to her warmth and scent, his own mother was a slave who died when he was still very young and he never really had anyone to hold or cradle him whenever he was upset or scared. When Masrur awoke in the dead of night shaking and terrified from old memories or nightmares she'd always be there to hold him, stroking his head, humming or singing a song to calm him down until he fell asleep to a better dream.

Schehera left little over a year or so later to return home, she offered to take him with her, but Masrur had already decided to follow his leader and king Sinbad. Another year past before she returned with the news that the Kou empire had invaded her country and her brother and father were both dead, Sinbad wanted to march on the Kou empire, to retrieve her throne and country but she pleaded with him not to. It made no sense to anyone at the time why she refused to fight, Sinbad already had multiple Djinn, he was strong and at the time the Kou empire only had one Djinn. Masrur however knew her fear for Sinbad's life was stronger than any lingering attachment to a country which had left her with nothing but bad memories because of her father's tyrannical rule. A peace treaty was drawn and her country was integrated seamlessly into the empire, leaving none worse off, some citizen even sited how the Kou empire had saved them from the oppressive king. But Masrur didn't understand how she escaped with her life or why the empire didn't make her wed a prince to strengthen their hold on the country, he wanted to ask but whenever her home was mentioned a pained look cross her face so he didn't.

It was around this time their roles changed, Schehera was now the one relying on Masrur for strength and comfort, the fanalis had grown to more than a head taller than her and now weighed almost twice as much. Although he'd decided to not have a family and dedicate himself to a life of a soldier, his and Schehera's own personal circumstances allowed the two to enter a unique relationship. Both knew no one could live alone, but neither were willing to open up their hearts to anyone, they were lovers but above all, family.

"Nope, still struggling," Schehera confirmed with a sigh. Why him? She wondered, why Sinbad of all men? He was a flirt and playboy who got himself into all sorts of trouble, especially when drunk. He had no shame, no sense of responsibility and worst of all he was a king. She had enough of royalty, from her own family and the ones from Kou. "But it doesn't hurt anymore, I've managed to shut down my heart completely… I'm such an idiot, of all men, why him?"

"You're not an idiot," Masrur assured her, tightening his hold and pulling her closer. "A little impulsive but never an idiot. Have you ever thought about just telling him."

"Out right? No, I can't do that, not anymore," she answered. "I dropped enough hints over the years that even a child could get it."

"Don't compare Sinbad with a child, it's not fair for the kid."

Schehera giggled. "What's the point? You know how he feels about relationships, about marriage and love. He'll never settle down, why ruin our friendship with something that'll never bear fruit? I tried, I all but wrote 'I love you' in the skies."

"Maybe that's what you need to do," suggested Masrur, Schehera rolled her eyes.

"You've seen the way he is with woman, he either treats us as brother in arms or play things, there's no in between."

"You've practically given up before even trying," Masrur said accusingly. "Why even return then?"

"Cause I missed you guys," replied Schehera. "I know better now Masrur, things have changed as well. Before…maybe, I might had just walked up to him, give him a good shake and said 'I love you' until it sunk in, but not now, not anymore. Please don't bring it up again."

"You never know," Masrur's voice was almost pleading. Schehera laughed lightly.

"No, I've made my choice."

* * *

Masrur left to continue his daily fitness routine, he seemed upset with her, but she wasn't too sure why. After a quick bath and change of clothes she decided to join Sinbad for a late breakfast, or to the rest of the population, lunch. "You look as bad as I feel," she commented when she sat down at the long table in the dining hall. Sinbad had changed his clothes as well, but was sprouting a black eye, something he didn't have when she left him that morning. "Jafar's handy work?" she enquired.

Sinbad nodded as he picked at his food. "I give him way to much leeway," he replied.

"If you didn't he'd quit," said Scehera helping herself to some bread. "besides, no one will be able to replace him, not many people are able to put up with you, you know."

"I know," echoed Sinbad. "But unfortunately he does as well." This trigger a laugh but the sound made Sinbad wince. "Shhhh," he pleaded, still nursing a hangover.

"Sorry," Schehera giggled. "I'll keep it down," she promised. Throughout the meal she made a note to be as loud and rough with her utensils as possible just to piss him off, but what took the cake was a loud siren that blasted though out the kingdom. Sinbad literally crawled under the table to get away from the noise. "What's that?" she asked, although not sure if anyone could hear over the siren.

"A sea creature has entered Sindria," explained a servant excitedly. "Which means tonight there'll be a feast."

Suddenly perked with excited she asked. "Harvest festival?" the servant nodded. No longer interested in her meal, she yanked the shawl from her shoulder and threw it out the window, her magoi made the fabric expand and fly before she jumped on to see the hunt.

Schehera has no problem finding the sea creature called a Moray, it's roars echoed throughout the island and she could see a huge crowd gathering around it. At first she was confused as to why they weren't running away before she realised they viewed it as a sort of show. She slowed down on a hill and lowered her altitude until she was just a few meters in the air.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a voice, Schehera looked down see a tanned skin male with white hair walking towards her.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hello to you too," he replied. "Who are you and where'd you get that thing?" he indicated to her flying shawl.

"My name's Schehara, yours?"

"Sharrkan," he replied as he drew his sword.

"You going to hunt that thing?" Schehara asked, looking at his sword, it didn't look nearly big enough.

"Yep," he said smugly.

"Not so fast," Jafar said walking towards them. "Sinbad said today's turn belongs to Hinahoho."

"And where is his majesty?" questioned Sharrkan.

"Hungover and not fit for public appearance," said Schehara. "Hey Jafar, do you think I could take that thing down?"

"Are you asking permission or a judgement on your skills?"

"…both." A gigantic man with long blue hair made his way towards them.

"Hey little princess!" Hinahoho greeted.

"Hi," Schehara replied with a small wave and smile. "Do you mind if I?" she waved suggestively towards the Moray.

"Go right ahead," the Imuchakk man said with a smile. Schehara grinned and made the flying shawl make its way towards the gigantic sea creature.

"And she is?" asked Sharrkan.

"Oh, you never met the little lady did you?" remarked Hinahoho. "She left before you arrived."

"Spartos and Pisti have never met her either," Jafar added.

"You know that rumor of the girl that Sinbad was crazy over a few years back but never did a damn thing about it because he was too much of a wuss and to justify his actions he's declared he won't ever get married?" asked Hinahoho.

"Yeah?"

"Well I started that rumoor," said Hinahoho. Sharrkan frowned and stared at the distancing figure on the flying shawl.

"Her?"

"Yep."

"I thought his type was more," he made a suggestive motion with his hands in front of his chest. "More like Yamuraiha. That girl is way more…"

"Elegant?" suggested Hinahoho, Sharrkan smirked.

"Well Masrur got to her first," said Jafar casually. "Then Sinbad got discouraged and just gave up."

"Masrur!?" exclaimed Sharrkan.

"I don't think it was serious though, I mean she left for three whole years without hesitation," Hinahoho pointed out before chuckling. "Maybe he'll finally get the balls."

"Doubt it," replied Jafar. "She's a princess of the former Huang nation, if they did get together the Kou empire wouldn't be too happy," he smiled. "That alone is worth the consideration. Schehara made a few attempts but he never got the clue, in the end after a year she gave up and left."

"So it's too late then?" asked Sharrkan.

"Probably," Jafar and Hinahoho replied in unison.

Schehara laughed as she dodged the Moray's large tail which it whipped into the air to bring her down, she managed the maneuver her way towards it head and landed just between its eyes. She pulled out a small thin dagger from her sleeve and sunk it into the creature's flesh right between the joint of its head and body.

"That's not going to kill it," Sharrkan remarked.

"Wait for it," replied Jafar. Sure enough, the eel like creature slowly stopped moving, it's head shook as if it was nauseated before it completely collapsed onto the ground, dead.

"Wait, what just happened!?" asked Sharrkan. "There is no way one small cut like that killed the beast."

"Look closer," Minahoho nudged towards the Moray's head, despite the short length and width of the dagger, it somehow had pierces all the way through from the top to the bottom of the head all but decapitating it.

"She use moroi to extend her blade?"

"She went for the spinal cord, severing the nerves that connect the mind to the body, one strike was all she needed," added Jafar. Hinahoho whistled.

"I'd almost forgotten how good she is," he said admiringly.

"HEYYYYY!" Schehera shouted still standing on the creature's head. "HOW DO I FILLET THIS?" she asked. Hinahoho nudged Sharrkan.

"Well, now its your turn to shine."

* * *

That evening the castle hosted it's traditional Mahrajan harvest festival, a few times a year the southern creatures that inhabited the waters around Sindria would get past the lookout and come attack the island. It was the duty of the King and his generals to fight them off whenever they attack. Leave it to Sinbad to turn it into a performance, thought Schehera. The castle doors were wide open and everywhere she looked people were celebrating and having a good time. Jafar managed to convince her to wear a dancing girl's outfit for the night, but with the night still young she was already tired and longing for her bed. She was never one for festivals or parties and just wanted to go to sleep.

Schehera sat at a table with a cup of wine was watching some of the children perform the play they had prepared, she didn't really understand it aside from the fact that it had a lot of giggle, when a flushed Sharrkan sat down beside her.

"You!" he said pointing at her. "You, who are you?" he asked clearly drunk. Schehera smiled.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes you, how the hell did you know where the the whatever it is that connects the mind to the body or however it works?" he asked.

"I watched and listened to the moray's movements," she asked.

"H-How?"

"By being patient," she explained, Sharrkan frowned. "There are three base forms of ki: offensive, defensive and neutral. When you attack you use offensive, when you defend defensive, neutral is the mode that you will always pass through in order to transition between them."

"Ki?"

"Sinbad calls it magoi," Schehera explained. "Neutral ki, is the most important of all, when your own ki isn't moving, you can feel the movement of others. The key is to wait for the right moment and then attack. That's all there is to it."

"I don't get it," Sharrkan admitted.

"I didn't think you would in your state."

"Can you teach me?" he asked sincerely.

"Pardon?"

"Teach me," he repeated. "Can you tea…" however his voice was so slurred she had no idea what he was saying.

"I got him," said a red hair man with a diagonal fringe whose name she didn't know. He proceeded to pick Sharrkan and carry him away leaving Schehera speechless. She tried to enjoy herself at the festival but struggled to ignore the squealing and giggling from the harem of pretty girls that surrounded Sinbad, she had confidence that she kept her expression neutral and natural, after all, years as a princess at court had to teach her something, however Masrur sat down beside her and asked. "You okay?"

Schehera froze. "Was I that obvious?"

"No, but I know you," Masur assured her, seemingly out of old habit he put one arm over her shoulder to comfort her while he continued eating with the other. "You okay?" he asked again quietly.

Schehera smiled as she snuggled up beside it, it wasn't easy with his armour on, he hadn't changed out of his usual clothes for the festival making Schehera being to think that Jafar had tricked her. "Thank you," she whispered resting her head against his shoulder.

"You're outfit is very revealing," Masrur commented.

"You don't like it?"

"Not really," he replied. "It's not you, and you've gotten skinnier, haven't you been eating?"

"Of course I have, but unlike you I don't try to each a whole sea monster by myself."

"You're exaggerating."

"Not by a lot!" This brought a small smile to the former slave's face, he held up the piece of meat in his hand to Schehara's lips. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Feeding you," Masrur replied, reluctantly Schehera opened her mouth to take a bite, while it was delicious, she could feel the eyes of everyone around them which dampened her appetite, after this everyone would know they were involved. Giving up on being discrete her fingers bean travelling across his arms, legs and shoulders tracing out his muscles and joints. "What are you doing?" he asked when he noticed.

"Don't mind me, keep eating," she replied with a smile. "Merely admiring the work of hard training and good genetics," she winked as she gently caressed his well toned and muscular arm.

"Pervert, stop that," said Masrur trying the shake her off, but it failed as his hands were too busy feeding his mouth.

If you really hate it, try harder," said Schehera as her proceeded to stroke his cheekbones, jaw and neck. "I have missed you," she added with a sly look in her eyes, leaning in she whispered in his ear. "I would love to know, how those muscles feel against mine in a spar." Masrur leaned in with a reply that caused her to blush.

Jafar smiled as he watch the two interact, Masrur was a silent and unsociable person. He tended to not speak unless spoken to, making him seem very unfriendly, and when he spoke he'd usually make snarky remarks. With Schehera, who was as snarky as they came, he seemed a lot more relaxed and gentle.

As his eyes travelled across the open court of the palace, Jafar noticed the very brief look in Sinbad's eyes as he watched Masrur and Schehera together, his expression hardened for a second before returning into that easy smile as he distracted himself with more pretty girls. So he still had feelings for her, Jafar noted, the general wasn't too sure of Schehera's feelings but he knew she was deeply in love and was heartbroken when she left three years ago. Was there still a chance there? One was a playboy whose attitude discourages the other, the other sort comfort in another, and the playboy was growing jealous, thought Jafar. He wished his king would grow up and face his feelings, he was also worried about Masrur, the fanalis didn't seem to be affected that morning when he found them in bed together but he'd always been good at keeping his emotions to himself. Was there a chance for them then?

As the night grew deeper Jafar excused himself to get some fresh air, he found Schehera sitting be herself, most likely escaping the crowd as well.

"Are you alright Schehera-sama?" he asked, she smiled in response and nodded.

"Just needed some air," she replied, her expression clearly indicated she wanted to say something.

"Is something the matter?"

She hesitated before speaking. "A year ago, in Balbadd what happened?"

"Why do you ask?" questioned Jafar suddenly on his guard.

"Sinbad, he, he asked me to stay in Sindria for a while," she explained. "He said it was to stop him from making mistakes, but the way he said it, it sounded like something happened. I kept my eye on things even while I travelled Jafar, I know almost everything major that happened except for the one month period when he was in Balbadd last year, if he'd made any mistakes, it can only be then…What happened?"

"Sin, he," Jafar was reluctant to answer, Sinbad had sworn him to secrecy, however this was someone who could no doubt help him. "He made a mistake, a big one, something that affected Sindria negatively. Sin, he, he didn't understand, the responsibility of being king, until that something happened."

"Sinbad doesn't want me to know does he?"

"No."

"Is he alright."

"Yes," assured Jafar, relived this was where the conversation was headed. "Yes, the King of Balbadd gave him some guidance and advice, he helped him greatly." Schehera nodded, clearly she wanted to know more but decided to drop the topic, as fond of her as he was, Jafar was loyal to Sinbad, and Sinbad alone. There was a long silent pause before she spoke again.

"Should I stay in Sindria?"

"That's not my place," said Jafar hesitantly, however Schehera met his eyes and in that moment he knew that the girl in front of him was still very much in love with his king. A thousand thoughts crossed his mind, should she stay? Why should she? Would it benefit Sinbad? Or Sindria? What about her? How would it affect her? He carefully considered it before he answered. These two people were very much in love, but he knew how it would end. He just knew.

"Yes," he replied. "For Sindria's sake, you should definitely stay." He took in a deep breath before he continued. "However for your own, you should leave as soon as possible Schehera. You won't find happiness here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Adrenaline was pumping through Schehera's body, her heart beating so fast it was like a hum in her ears, sweat trickled down her forehead and the sun blazed down upon her through the treetops. Schehera took a deep breath in and out to calm her pulse, with the forest's trees and vegetation in the way, her eyes served no purpose, so she closed them, relying on her other senses.

She knew he was out there, hunting her, ready to strike but after running and hiding for so long, she decided to face him, so she stood there waiting, listening for movement and feeling for changes in the wind. She could hear a twig to her left snap, reacting as quickly as possible she opened her eyes to see a leg being swung towards her. She ducked and dodged, grabbing one of the man's arms she pulled him down while he was already off balanced and tried to land a kick of her own. But it was no use, his reflexes were lightning fast, he managed to grab her leg and without mercy threw her against a tree. Schehera flinched as her shoulders and back made contact knocking the wind out of her, but she managed to repel herself off the trunk and strike the man's chest with her elbow.

The man didn't even flinch, he picked her up into the air and slammed her to the ground, Schehera gasped for air and finally tapped her hand in submission. "I give," she said before coughing. "I give, you really have no mercy Masrur."

The man smiled, sweat dripping down his forehead, he sat down on the ground beside her and leaned against a tree before replying. "If I held back, you'd win." Schehera laughed but winced in pain from her injuries.

"Bull shit," she said. "You're a terrible liar." Masrur laughed and nodded.

"Taking you down wasn't the hard part," he admitted. "But finding you was, you left no trail, nothing, no foot steps, no sound, even your scent was gone." Schehera crawled on her stomach with her elbows until she could rest her head against his outstretched leg.

"Oww," she complained. "I think you broke something." Masrur grabbed her by the armpits and lifted her on his lap, he began examining where she was already beginning to bruise, pressing her shoulders and ribs gently.

"Nothings broken," he assured her, Schehera rolled her eyes and leaned against his chest. The two were dress comfortably in simply white, loose-fitting clothes while they trained. Schehera wore a short dress that had a low back and cinched tightly around her waist, while Masrur wore a sleeveless shirt and baggy pants kept up using a drawstring.

"It's already such a hot day," Schehera complained. "Why are we still training?"

"Because I like training," Masrur answered simply. "And you wanted me to show you around Sindria."

"Yes, Sindria, not the forests of Sindria."

"Later," Masrur promised, kissing her cheek. "Come on, let's cool off a bit." He led her to a small river not far from where they rested no more than two meters wide.

"You're not going to drown me are you?" Schehera questioned warily, Masrur didn't answer, he took off his shirt and jumped into the water, the river only reached his waist but Schehera wasn't a confident swimmer so she decided to sit down on the river bank.

The water was clean and clear, Schehera smiled as she made gentle kicking motions below the surface and watched the waves she made as a result, noticing that she was distracted Masrur dipped his hands in and flicked some water in her direction. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You were distracted, first rule of battle, focus," the fanalis replied. Schehera frowned, in retaliation she kicked a large amount of water in his direction drenching him. Masrur didn't react and merely stood there seemingly stunned, causing her to break into a fit of giggles, then quick as a cat he grabbed her, lifted her in the air and dunked her into the water and then did it again, twice.

Schehera clung to his neck to ensure that he'd be drenched as well, still laughing and giggling she squealed when the cold water-soaked her hair. "You take things too far," she accused when he stopped, but she was still smiling in his arms.

"Don't toy with me then woman," he replied. "I have a tendency to go all in."He put her back down into the water, but didn't let her go, instead he pulled her closer and leaned to kiss her. Schehera pressed up against him, her fingers running through his dark damp red hair.

"Was this your motive all along?" she asked with a devious grin when they finally broke apart, both of them were breathing heavily, but she didn't wait for a reply and kiss him again. Masrur began untying the band around her waist that held her dress together while Schehera pulled loose his drawstring. He lifted her onto the river banks and climbed out as well, playfully pushing her down onto the ground.

* * *

"I don't really see the point in this," said Jafar as he followed his king through the forest.

"Masrur and Schehera said they'd be training here, so I'd thought I'd drop by, that all," answered Sinbad. "Besides, I'm king, this is my kingdom so I can do what I want." Jafar just shook his head, they had no idea where the two had gone, Masrur was the one who was most familiar with this area, he spent more nights sleeping under the stars than in his own bed. If only he was here so they could use him to find himself.

They heard a rustle and the sound of flowing water from the river nearby, Sinbad smiled when he spotted the familiar dark red hair but before he could move Jafar grabbed his arm.

"Wait," the general whispered. There was a faint moan, the sound of heavy breathing and movement, when Sinbad looked more carefully he saw clothes lying on the ground and not far from them, he recognised Masrur's naked back which was mostly obscured by shrubbery as well as someone else's bare leg peeping out beside him. Sinbad froze.

"Masrur," groaned a breathless voice, Sinbad recognised it immediately. Without a word he turned in the opposite direction and ran as fast as he could. It wasn't until they were out of the forest did he stop. Jafar followed close behind him, eyeing his king worryingly.

"Sin, you okay?" asked Jafar. Sinbad's arm was shaking, his head down and his hands clenched in a tight fist.

"How long?" he asked.

"Pardon?"

"How long have they been together?" Sinbad asked, Jafar was reluctant to respond.

"Sin, I really shouldn't"

"HOW LONG!"

"…They were involved before she left," said Jafar. "I don't know how serious their relationship is though, since they've both been involved with other people as well."

Sinbad closed his eyes, he never saw any sign of their relationship except for the occasional flirtation after a drink like the night before. Suddenly he began laughing, not even Sinbad himself knew why, but between laughs he felt jabs of pain run through his chest, he covered his face with his hands as he began to weep.

"Sin?" Jafar asked worried. Sinbad wanted to hit himself, it never even occurred to him that she'd be in a relationship, why didn't it? She was an attractive single woman after all. He'd never experienced the rush of emotion that swept through him before. He wanted to take Masrur by the throat and beat him bloody, but why? It wasn't his fault, he'd done nothing wrong, so why? Sinbad thought back to her first night in Sindria as they sung and danced on the roof together, he remember how glad he was to see her, how light his body felt and the sparks that ran through him when they touched, but above all, he remembered how he stared at her face for most of the night while she slept beside him, willing for the moment to never end.

Sinbad didn't understand what he was feeling, it wasn't rage, or sorrow, yet he wanted to do violence, scream and cry all at the same time. It was irrational, all of it.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked Jafar. The general hesitated, not knowing what to say. "Why," tears continued to fall down his cheeks. "Why is my body doing this? What's wrong with me?"

* * *

Schehera wandered around the palace completely lost and without a clue where she was, she decided to see this as an opportunity instead of a problem, right now she had free reign to go wherever she wanted and if caught for trespassing she could honestly say she was just lost.

The first thing that struck Schehera was the architecture, everything from columns to the floors were made from white marble and sandstone, with rounded roofs that tapered to a point, arched windows and opened balconies, she could see Sinbad's influence everywhere. In the three years she'd been away he'd achieved so much, she didn't know whether to feel proud or redundant. She had first met Sinbad when she was 16 years old travelling from the Kou empire back home, her father had sent her there to be presented to the Emperor ahead of her engagement to one of the princes. The entire trip left a bad taste in her mouth, she was followed wherever she went in the imperial palace, she was forbidden to met her soon to be fiancé yet she knew that they were somehow watching her. The trip itself was degrading, it made her feel like a mule being examined before an auction.

Angry and frustrated, she ditched her security detail, disguised herself, took one of the carriages and ran away. Back then, she was just angry, she had no plan and no idea what she was doing, it was then that Sinbad came and somehow jumped onto her carriage, he was injured and clearly on the run. Schehera had no idea why she did it but she hid him, disguised him, and lied to the soldiers patrolling the area, all to protect fisherman's son. There was something about him that drew her instantly, his confidence, his smile, the way he held himself, he was dazzling, blinding her like the sun. Perhaps it was love at first sight for her, maybe that was why she helped him, but thanks to that fateful encounter he asked her to join him on his adventures and she eagerly accepted. For the next two years they traveled and caused ruckus around the world, she was happy for the first time in a long time, and lived life to the fullest, she made new friends, and even journeyed with Sinbad into the dungeons. Until one day she received news that her father, in his madness, had imprisoned her brother to execute him on grounds of treasons, everything changed after that.

Schehera shook her head, why was she remembering the old days? So was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the person around the corner and promptly bumped into them knocking herself to the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't see you, are you all right?" they asked in a panicked voice.

"No I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Schehera replied before realising that it was Sinbad. "Hey," she added with a smile.

"Hi," Sinbad replied halfheartedly he quickly turned away, Schehera frowned as she stood up, had he been crying?

"You okay?" she asked taking a step towards him, but he backed away.

"I'm fine, really," he answered quickly. "You, what are you doing here? This is a restricted area."

"Huh?" Schehera looked around from a sign.

"This is the purple leo tower," said Sinbad not meeting her eyes. Was he upset with her? "The private living quarters of King Sinbad, me, and where the officials close to him are situated. Access to this area is strictly limited to only a few, how did you even get in?"

"Well wait a moment, wait wait wait, let's take a step back first," said Schehera. Why was he sad? She wondered, instinctively she began trying to make him feel better. "Firstly, you refer to yourself as _King_ Sinbad?" Her expression screamed disapproval, Sinbad resisted the urge to smile. "Secondly, am I not close to you? Do I not quality?" Sinbad began to reply but she shook her head and made a dismissive noise. "Lastly, I walked right in, your security needs some work," she added, "Especially cause I all I really did was climb a wall and over a balcony… or two." Sinbad reluctantly smiled. "There we go," Schehera smiled in response. "There's that smile we know and love, and hate sometimes." Noticing the king was about to crack she carried on. "Also, I got a few nits to pick with you, _what_ is with all these arches?" she questioned indicating to the door frames, windows and especially the roof. "And that thing at the top there, that rod, what is up with that? I swear, people have got to be careful around you, cause I'm scared one day you're gonna snap and just shove that thing up their arse." Sinbad couldn't hold it in any long and collapse with laughter, forgetting why he was upset. He'd missed her a lot, especially the way she seemed to be able to just lift his spirits as if his mood swings were nothing.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Sinbad asked after he managed to recover a bit.

"Got a bit lost," she admitted. "I have no idea where anything is, the time I managed to stumble my way from your room to mine was a once in a lifetime miracle." Sinbad chuckled.

"Why didn't you ask anyone to show you around?"

"Well, Masrur is off doing some training thingy," she replied not noticing how he tensed at the name. "Jafar's busy with paper work, Hinahoho is baby sitting and Drakon is of doing god knows what." She shrugged. "Everyone's busy."

"Why not ask Pisti or Yamraiha or even Sharrkon?" asked Sinbad. Schehera shrugged.

"Don't really know then," she answered. "Didn't want to bother them, or you, you're king now after all," she added mischeviously.

Sinbad frowned, he always had time for her, surely she knew that. "Don't be ridiculous," he said taking hold of her wrist. "Come one."

"Where we going?"

"The almighty king Sinbad is gonna take time out of his busy schedule and show you around."

* * *

"What on earth is that!?" Schehera exclaimed rushing towards a fruit stall in the Central Market, Sinbad felt a pang of panic as she seemingly disappeared in the crowd and quickly ran after her, grabbing her arm he firmly told her.

"Don't do that!" Schehera turned her head and looked at him, surprised at his outburst. "The Central Market is always packed with people, do you know how easy it is to get lost?"

"Sorry," she replied slightly confused, she wasn't a child, and even though she didn't know her way around Sindria the palace was on top of a hill in full view of the entire city, chances of her being truly missing were slim. So why was he so worried? Realising how irrational he was being Sinbad sighed.

"Sorry, just, stay close, okay?" he asked. Schehera nodded. "What were you looking at?" Sinbad asked.

"What is that?" Schehera asked pointing at one of the fruits on the stall, it was red with strange soft spikes.

"You've never had dragon fruit?" Sinbad questioned, she shook her head. "Really?"

"Nope, dragon fruit huh, and that?" She pointed at another, it was light green, shaped like a lemon but with a smoother and more translucent skin.

"Star fruit," said Sinbad, a thought occurred to him. "How about we just buy one of each fruit you've never had? My treat," he offered. Schehera beamed at him before turning to stall owner.

"Excuse me, hello, could we grab one of each of these?"A few minutes later the two left with a large bag filled with various types of fruit, Sinbad found himself smiling as he watched how joyful Schehera was as she examined them curiously. "My mouth is salivating at the thought," she told him triggering a chuckle.

"I'm glad you like them," he told her. She smiled and hugged the bag tightly. "Looks like you're having fun."

Schehera nodded. "I like spending time with you," she told him matter of factly. Sinbad felt his ears redden and flush at her words.

"Anywhere else you want to go?"

She shrugged. "Let's just wander around."

Sinbad watched as Schehera's eyes darted around the market, taking everything in, he smiled and laughed watching her eyes sparkle at the smallest things, she was so easily amused and so expressive he could just watch her all day. Spending time with her made him forget his responsibilities as king, once again he was just another boy and her, just another girl. Sinbad reached out to place his arm around her shoulders like he did so often before but hesitated, the image of Masrur appeared in his mind, he wanted to ask her what their relationship was, but how would he justify such a question? Jealousy raged inside of him, he didn't want to share her time or attention with anyone, remembering how lonely he felt when she was away. Sinbad knew she'd eventually leave again, fear took over as he contemplated the thought, he wanted her to stay by his side forever. Sinbad was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the crowd growing around them.

"Sinbad," Schehera said warily staying close to him.

"Huh?" But she didn't need to explain, he could hear the people whisper, wondering if he was the king, as the crowd grew more restless he made a split decision. "Run!" he said grabbing Schehera's hand and bolting down the main street. Almost trigger by his actions, the crowd chased after them.

"Where do we go?" asked Schehera running along side the king. Sinbad searched panicking around them, people were staring at them, wondering what the commotion was about. When he spotted a back street off the main road he ducked inside, hiding in the shadows with Schehera. She was pressed against the wall while Sinbad had both of his hands on either side of her, keeping her concealed and safe, the street was between two high walls and was extremely narrow resulting in them being squashed together.

"Looks like they're gone," said Sinbad, his expression was somber and serious as he peered out, making sure the coast was clear. Schehera ducked her head down and began shaking. "What?" he asked but she didn't respond. "Hera, what's wrong?" he questioned, suddenly worried. "Schehera I'm sorry, I-I," his first instinct was to apologise, even though they had no idea what was wrong. "I'm sorry? I didn't mean for this to happen." Schehera wasn't crying, when she lifted her head he could tell she was laughing. "What? What is it?" he demanded.

Schehera shook her head. "No, it's just, the narcissistic Sinbad is running _away_ from an adoring crowd is all," she said still giggling. "It's just so-" she laughed "-so out of character." Sinbad was at first upset with her, but he began to see the funny side and laughed as well.

"Well, there's a first for everything," he said which caused her to laugh harder, she clutched her bag of fruit to her stomach as she continued to giggle. "Come on, the stampede is gone," without thinking he held out his hand which she took without hesitation.

"Okay," she answered with a smile. Sinbad's heart jumped, abruptly aware of their contact. "Sinbad, is something wrong?"

"What? No, nothing," he assured her with a smile of his own. Sinbad gripped her hand as they made their way back to the main street, he began to realise that he in love with her. He just wanted her by his side even if she was with another man. No, perhaps he was just too scared to tell her, but it didn't matter, he just wanted her in his life, if she and Masrur were happy together he didn't want to interfere.

Without warning a large cheer echoed throughout the crowd, taken aback Schehera look around for the source, in the distance she could see a fleet of ships moving into the bay. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Damn it," Sinbad face palmed. "I completely forget."

"Hmm?"

"Armakan Amun-Ra, is coming."

"Who?"

"The king of Heliohapt," explained Sinbad. "He's here on a diplomatic visit, well, that's the story at least, he's really here to just get away on a vacation for a week."

* * *

Armakan Amun-Ra, the king of Heliohapt looked like an older and more mature version of his little brother, a tall man with dark skin, white hair and stunning green eyes. Schehera wondered if it was makeup or tattoos on his eyelids and cheeks, he was very handsome but what caught her attention was the huge snake coiled around his torso.

"Is that real?" she whispered standing behind Sinbad on the docking bay watching as the other king walked towards them. "Do you think he sleeps with it on?"

"Don't make me laugh," Sinbad warned not moving his lips. "Armakan!" he shouted.

"Sinbad!" Armakan replied his arms open, the two embraced. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Good, welcome!" Sinbad said with a smile. "You remember Masrur," he indicated to the red-haired fanalis standing in line with the other generals, Schehera couldn't help but wonder if it was intentional that she wasn't included, although she knew she wasn't a general or even a citizen of Sindria, seeing her friends on the opposite side made her feel isolated. "Jafar, Yamraiha, Drakon, Pisti and Spartos," each general nodded when their name was mentioned. "And of course you know your little brother," Sharrkan nodded.

"It's been a while brother," Sharrkan said solemnly.

"The eight generals," Armakan greeted. "But I count seven."

"Hinahoho is busy babysitting his children," explained Sinbad, he began leading the other king towards the carriage that would take them to the palace when Armakan suddenly stopped when he noticed Schehera.

"I don't believe we've been introduced," he said walking up to her.

"Schehera, your majesty," she answered. "A pleasure." Armakan reached out and took her hand to kiss it.

"The pleasure's all mine, now how has Sinbad kept such a stunning beautiful treasure all to himself?" he asked, turning to Sinbad.

"Schehera has been travelling, researching the dungeons and studying the torran language for the last three years," Sinbad explained.

"An adventurer," Armakan remarked, Sinbad wanted to push him away from her, there was a predatory quality to that smile. "I'm sure you have plenty of stories to tell."

"Many," Schehera assured him. "But surely a king is far too busy to listen to this one."

"Well I'm not a king today, merely a guest in Sindria," said Armakan slyly, he was clearly flirting with her, and much to Sinbad's annoyance she was flirting back. "In need of a guide around this island."

"I'm in the same boat as you your majesty," replied Schehera, she had tilted her head down and was looking up seductively through her lashes. "Merely a guest here as well." Sinbad smiled smugly, she'd just turned him down flat.

"Well then, we must explore this kingdom together," offered Armakan. Sinbad frowned, the man just wouldn't take a hint would he? However to his surprise Schehera laughed.

"We must," she agreed. Armakan's smile widely, he offered his arm to her which she gladly took and the two made their way to the carriage. Sinbad forced a smile as he followed behind them.

"Well that's new," Masrur commented as he watched them.

"You don't seem bothered," Jafar noted.

"She's her own woman," replied Masrur. "It's none of my business who she shares her bed with." Yamraiha listened in on the conversation with a confused look.

"You think Sinbad minds?" asked Drakon with a smirk, their King looked seriously pissed.

"Ahh young love," added Pisti. "But he is very handsome, I can see the appeal."

"Please don't," begged Sharrkan with a pained look. "That's my brother you're taking about."

King Armakan's trip it seemed was purely for leisure, although he did spend a lot of time over the next week with Sinbad exploring and learning about Sindria's development, the foreign king ensured that Schehera was with him the entire time. He flirted with her relentlessly, constantly showering her with attentions and compliments which she seemed to enjoy and flirted back, which in turn soured Sinbad's mood.

"You must visit Heliohapt," Armakan insisted during the last morning of his visit at breakfast. "You will love it there, the weather and the history, the tombs of past kings and the pyramids, it is a land filled with rich culture." He sat on the end of a long table opposite Sinbad with Schehera, Sharrkan, Yamraiha and Pisti between them. Masrur, Spartos and Drakon were participating in the routine morning training with the army while Jafar was busing with civil affairs.

"I would love to," Schehera assured him. "I've wanted to explore the dark continent for a while now."

"Good, you will be an honoured guest, perhaps you'll manage to bring my brother with you," Armakan eyed Sharrkan. "He's been avoiding our homeland for years."

"Brother," Sharrkan whispered disapprovingly. Armakan laughed and diverted his attention to Sinbad.

"I received word this morning that a new dungeon has appeared," he told his fellow king.

"Where?" asked Sinbad.

"Not far from here actually, it's on an island off the waters near the Aktia Kingdom," Armakan informed him. A glint of light appeared in Sinbad's eye. "You greedy bastard," Armakan laughed. "You have six djinns, yet you want a seventh?"

Sinbad exchanged a look with Schehera, both were eager and excited to go on another adventure to explore the new dungeon.

"Well, I know where I'm going," Schehera remarked.

"Me too," agreed Sinbad smiling wholeheartedly for the first time since Armakan arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Schehera sat alone in her bedroom, Sinbad had moved her quarters to the Purple Leo Tower near his, while he claimed to have done this to make room for King Armakan Amun-Ra and his retainers, she had a feeling there was an ulterior motive. Masrur made a joke about keeping the king's paws off of her but she didn't understand, what paws? She played with a long silver chain between her fingers, it was just an inexpensive thing with a simple toggle clasp but it was perhaps one of her most prized possessions.

_"Here," Sinbad took hold of her wrist and placed the chain in her hand._

_"What's this?" asked Schehera._

_"A thank you I guess," he replied. "I know you used your jewels to bribe the guard and pay for my medical bills, thank you, but why did you help me?" Schehera shrugged._

_"Cause you needed help, cause I wanted to... cause I could I guess," she answered. Sinbad smiled._

_"I like your style," he said. "I know its just a cheap necklace but it was my mothers-"_

_"I can't take this," Schehera interrupted with a gasp trying to give it back. "You're mother she's-"_

_"Gone and has no use for it," said Sinbad. "Take it, please. I doubt I'll ever be able to pay you back so please, keep it."_

_Schehera didn't know what to say, the necklaces despite it's humble origins had value far greater than anything she had given up, they were jewels given as gifts and had no meaning to her at all. "Thank you," was all she managed. Sinbad's smile widened when she put it on._

_"Looks like a pretty girl is a pretty girl regardless of what she wears," he remarked making her blush._

Schehera smiled at the memory, however the chain was no long just an accessory but her metal vessel. She'd acquired a djinn during the 3 years away and had yet to tell Sinbad, she didn't know why she didn't. At first she thought it was a djinn with no true offensive capabilities which suited her fine, by positioning her necklace in an circular shape, Schehera could open a portal leading to an artificial dimension created using her magoi, she was able to conjure and manipulate the size of the portals by adjusting the size of the chain however this was also limited to the amount of magoi she possessed at the given time. She mainly used it for storage, however there was another side to her djinn weapon equip she wished she never discovered.

_"Koumei!" Schehera screamed, they were travelling through Qishan when Schehera had fallen ill with pox, red bumps formed all over her skin and she had a terrible fever and cold sweats. As it was extremely contagious, they departed from the main forces and traveled in a small group consisting only of those who'd already contracted the illness, as pox wasn't a common disease in Kou it left only Koumei and only a handful of guards. Her fever broke the night before and not willing to waste time Koumei decided to head out as soon as possible to catch up with his brother without waiting for reinforcements to arrive first.__ Kouen had changed his travel route without telling them and as a result they had wasted a great deal of time wandering around the desert searching, it was surprisingly difficult to find an army in the desert, even a large one. Schehera who had only just begun to recover soon fell even more ill. _

_They were ambushed by bandits near Oasis city, Koumei who didn't like drawing attention to himself had them disguised as regular travellers. Schehera was still delirious with a fever and with only a few of retainers they didn't stand a chance. __The bandits first killed all the guards leaving only Koumei and Schehera, they didn't know who he was nor did they care, they were going to kill him, take all their possessions and sell Schehera in slavery, one was already eyeing her hungrily. Koumei did his best to protect himself and his friend but he was no fighter, with no weapon nor djinn he tried to bargain with them, offering them a random for their return to Kou. The bandits were either too stupid or drunk to listen to him. Her vision blurry, Schehera could barely comprehend what was going on, it was only when the bandits were dragging Koumei away did she understand. He tried desperately to hold onto her hand, grasping her fingers but the bandits knocked him __aside._

_"Schehera, I'm so sorry," Koumei said as they pushed him onto the ground. "This is all my fault, if I wasn't so stubborn you could have rested longer and we wouldn't be in this mess. Tell my brother I'm sorry."_

_"What? Koumei, what are you saying?" Schehera tried hard to focus, just in time to see one of them hold a sword above the prince's head. "No," Shehera pleaded and struggled to break free from the bandits grip, but she was far too weak and it did her no good. They laughed at her._

_"Don't worry girl," one whispered into her ear. "I'll take care of you when your man is dead." Schehera elbowed him, breaking his nose but another man grabbed her and pinned her down._

_"Please, no! Seire, help, please help, I need strength, I need power…please. Seire!" she screamed her necklace grew hot, and then the bandits vanished, the sword fell to the ground, there was nothing left except for carnage they'd inflicted._

_"Schehera, what did you do?" asked Koumei, however she didn't hear him, the sudden drain of magoi from her already weak body caused her to pass out. When she came to, she was in a warm bed and a familiar man with red hair resting in the chair beside her._

"Truthful spirits of reconciliation, in the name of my magoi and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members to come forth, Seire," she called out quietly, she held the necklace in her hand her magoi surround and then compressed around it, the chain glowed and grew longer and longer until it could stretch from one end of the room to the other, it began to coil around Schehera's hand, hovering around it. She pushed the circle into the wall in front of her, it seemed to sink and disappear releasing ripples from where it touched, like a pebble being thrown in still water.

Schehera reached into the shimmering space within the circle, she'd done this so many times now that it'd become second nature, she willed for the item she desired and when she pulled out her hand there was long thin sword known as a katana in her homeland. It was all black but for a silver hilt, the sword used to belong to her father and his before that. Growing up Schehera was enchanted by the katana, everything from the ripples along the blade to the leather work of the handle spoke of elegant and beauty, but now, all she saw was the sword that killed her brother and father. It was a sword stained with their blood and her own, unconsciously she reached over her heart where the blade had pierced her, the wound ached even though there was no scar. It was a curse sword, however nothing held an edge better and she preferred to have no other weapon in her hand when she was about to journey into another dungeon.

"Hello old friend," she said to the katana. There was a knock on the door, Schehera jumped. "Stop that!" she snapped at the shimmering portal, it practically sulked as the rippling paused. "Who is it?" she asked. The door opened.

"It's me," said Maseur poking his head in. "We're about to head off, you ready?"

"Yeah," Schehera answered. "Give me five minutes."

Masrur rolled his eyes. " I'll give you ten." He replied closing the door. Schehera quickly hurried to her bed and picked up the rug-sack and tucked her sword into the sash around her waist. Almost as a second thought she reached around the edges of the portal and pulled out her out her necklace, it closed and she wrapped the metal vessel around her wrist like a bracelet. "Coming!" she said opening the door and hurrying out.

* * *

"It's been a while," Sinbad said with a wolfish grin on his face, Schehera pulled her attention away from watching the waves of the ocean and turn to face him.

"Huh?" The two were standing on the deck of of a ship on its way to Aktin Kingdom, only Masrur and Jafar had opted to join them this time, the other generals citing that they'd done this enough times already.

"It's been a while since we've been on a adventure together," said Sinbad. Schehera smiled.

"I guess so," she replied.

"Come on, be at least a bit more excited will you!?"

"I am," Schehera insisted. "It's just that I don't do well on ships." She did look a little green. "I'd use my shawl but I want to save as much of my magoi as I can."

"Go ahead, you'll be fine," SInbad assured her, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a limitless supply of magoi like you do," she said sarcastically.

"You have more than Sharrkan and Masrur combined."

"That isn't difficult, they practically got zilch."

"You got more than Yamraiha?" Sinbad tried again. Schehera leveled him with her stare.

"Yeah okay, I'll accept that," she conceded. She pulled her shawl off her shoulders. "I'll just trail a little behind." Just before she climbed off the side of the ship Sinbad quickly grabbed her around the waist.

"Bye," he whispered in her ear, Schehera felt her cheeks flush, to hide this she quickly crawl out of his arm and jumped onto her flying shawl willing it to move as fast as possible.

"Did I upset her?" Sinbad pondered as he watch her leave.

What on earth is he doing? Schehera thought. She needed to establish boundaries, they weren't children anymore and what he just did was highly inappropriate. However her heart was still racing, he had such a nice scent to him, she'd forgotten that, it was a unique mix of fragrances, but as pleasant as it was she couldn't tell if it was good or bad. She the familiar rush of old emotions, why did she love such a man? Schehera wanted to hit herself for falling for him of all people.

Sinbad was laid back and fun-loving person, while he was no doubt a good king and leader, he still had so many faults. He had a weakness for getting drunk and doing outrageous things, to the point that even his closest friends would lose all faith in him during his intoxicated state. Above all, he was a shameless flirt and is not above using his charm to get what he wanted. Why couldn't she love a nice boy like Masrur or even Prince Koumei? He life would be so much easier. It was getting harder and harder being in Sindria, it seemed like he had a different girl in his bed every night since she arrived, something even the visiting King Armakan noticed.

_"You should leave with me," King Armakan had offered. "He'll do nothing but make you suffer." _

_Schehera shook her head. __"Am I that obvious?" she asked incredulously._

_"A bit," he admitted. "You have that look in your eyes, its hard to describe, but you relax when he's near and you freeze when another woman crawls into his lap. I think it's sweet, how honest your eyes are, you face however, you could stab a man with a smile." Schehera laughed. Armakan stoked her hand gently, she felt a jolt of __excitement when he touched her, but she knew it was because she liked the attention he gave her, that was it. "Being here won't make you happy," he warned her._

Schehera sighed, she refused his bed out of loyalty to Sinbad but with the way he was behaving she didn't know why she bothered. The man was good looking and fit, it was such a wasted opportunity. Her shawl hovering just behind the ship, she was so flustered and distracted that she didn't realise how much time had passed, by the time she had composed herself she looked around to see ships with their anchors down hovering around Aktia Kingdom's port. It was a small port country, famed for its pearls and powerful navy, architecturally, it reminded her of Sindria, however the climate was less tropical and the sun harsher.

"Shall we stay the night at an inn and go dungeon seeking tomorrow?" suggested Jafar. Schehera nodded her head in agreement but Sinbad had other ideas.

"Come on, I'm not going to be able to fall asleep anyway!" He exclaimed hurrying off.

"I could," Masrur remarked but he followed his king willingly. Schehera giggled and joined them.

"Where we going?" she asked.

Sinbad grinned. "A gentlemen's club," he answered. Jafar groaned.

"Of all men, you just had to follow him didn't you Jafar?"

* * *

The club they went to had food, wine and plenty of pretty girls, Sinbad was instantly recognised and they welcomed him as a guest of honour, showering him with the best food and entertainment. Sinbad laughed, a drink in one hand and a pretty girl on his lap, Masrur sat beside him with a buffet, eating and ignoring everything around him while Jafar stood behind the couch his king sat on with a sigh of disbelief.

"Do you not do this enough at home?" he asked.

"Come now!" Sinbad drained his cup of wine. "You can never have too much fun, can we?" He asked pulling another girl onto his lap, they giggled and squealed feeding him grapes and more wine.

"No your majesty," they chorused. Jafar shook his head, he looked around for Schehera hoping she was all right but she was distracted as well, she was on stage with a few of the girls, joining them as they gossiped and danced. As they went into the night, things began to die down, Masrur was still eating and Jafar was drunk and passed out on the ground thanks to being constantly fed drink by Sinbad. The King himself was quietly sipping wine alone having sent the girls away. Schehera however was now with a one of the acrobats who was teaching her a few tricks with a staff, Sinbad couldn't help but notice that they were extremely close together, he was clearly flirting with her, he used every chance he could to put his hands on her but what bugged him more was that she didn't mind.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Sinbad asked Masrur.

"Doesn't what?" asked Masrur with a mouthful of food, he followed Sinbad's line of sight to where Schehera was. "Oh, that."

"Yes that."

"That's nothing, she likes anything with a pretty face regardless of gender, frankly I'm surprised more didn't happen with the dancing girls," Masrur replied bluntly, Sinbad almost choked on his drink. "As long as they're human I guess, and muscles, she likes muscles for some reason." He added, "On men not women, she likes big boobs on women."

"What?" Sinbad had never heard any of this. "Doesn't that bother you? I mean she's so openly with other people."

"Why should it bother me?" Masrur asked slightly confused, however he was beginning to realise Sinbad's true intentions.

"Because you two, the two of you…"

"We're not dating, we…" Masrur struggled to find the right words. "We have an understanding, that's all."

Sinbad didn't know what to think, this was the first time he'd even noticed this side of her, he always assumed she was a virgin, she was off limits, not just to him but to everyone with bad intentions, he thought. She was someone he couldn't mess with because he didn't want to lose her. Yet if she was as active as she was, why hadn't he noticed?

"She didn't want you to know," Masrur said almost reading the King's mind when in reality he was reading his expressions. "You saw her as this perfect princess, a saint, you put her up on a pedestal and locked her in a cage in your heart so she'd never be touched, you saw what you wanted to see, and she didn't want to disappoint you so she hid it, not anymore it seems though. Why is that?" Masrur asked, trying to get the king thinking. Sinbad watched Schehera, she was having fun, the acrobat had lifted her onto his shoulders and was carrying her across the stage, he could hear her laugh and see her smile. "She's human Sinbad, and humans get lonely."

"Why, why does she care what I think? I'm hardly a saint, I'm, I mean, why?" Schehera was untouchable, she was a princess after all, and he was just a fisherman's son, he couldn't lay a hand on her.

"Why do you think?" asked Masrur, he was glad his king was finally beginning to see, finally, it'd been so frustrating over the year that he'd wanted to hit him numerous times.

Sinbad watched as Schehera climbed down, they were dancing now, and again it involved a lot of touching, so much touching, too much. Sinbad almost stood up to push him away but he had no right, she was her own woman… Yes, she was a woman, it didn't matter what their status was, who cared? He never did, so why did it ever matter to him? "It's too late," he said regretfully. "I mean, she has you, and-"

"She doesn't love me, and I'm not in love with her, are you really that blind? Why do you think she left 3 years ago? Why do you think it took her so long to return? You, your majesty, that's why. It's never too late," Masrur felt like a sword was being thrust through his chest, he always knew that this day would come, but she'd been his rock for so long, it hurt all the same pushing her towards another man. "Unless you're dead, it's never too late."

"I-I…" Sinbad frowned. "What is she doing?" he demanded, Schehera was pulling on the acrobat's loincloth which was all he was wearing Sinbad finally noticed.

"Looks like she's giving him a tip," Masrur observed watching the money being inserted.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Sinbad asked Masrur again.

"I guess, that's a very generous tip, I mean I know she's made some money from her books and stuff but still, you need to be more careful with your funds."

"No! Not that! I mean, wait, what books?" asked Sinbad suddenly distracted.

"Her books, you know, 'The adventures of Sinbad', 'Torran the language', stuff like that, she's been trying to get me to learn how to read so she can show off her work to me."

"What?"

"I know, foolish right?" agreed Masrur. "Why do I even need to learn to read? Can't she just read it out?" Sinbad was beginning to realise that the fanalis was intentionally being annoying and not getting the point to bug him.

"What books?"

"Why else do you think you were recognised so quickly when you walked in?"

"Cause of my autobiography?"

"You mean the one where Drakon is a dragon and Jafar has 7 horns on his head and breaths fire? Really, you think _that_ became popular?"

Sinbad shook his head. "So she wrote about me?"

"And described you pretty accurately as well from what I've been told, Yamraiha is a huge fan by the way, she's been building up the courage to ask for an autograph."

* * *

"Where's Sinbad?" asked a flustered Schehera as she sat down beside Masrur.

"Don't know, you seem to be having fun. Where's your acrobat?" he asked.

"Don't know," Schehera echoed. "I slipped a tip into his underwear and sent him on his way."

"Aww, you two seemed like you'd make a cute couple," Masrur said sarcastically.

"I know, you could grate cheese on those abs."

* * *

Sinbad wandered the streets until he found what he was looking for, a bookshop, while he didn't find his own work there he found Schehera's, she used the pen name S. Yurie, and judging from the display, she was a very popular writer. She primarily wrote non-fiction, focusing on history and the Torran language, from teaching people how to read it to its culture and history, they were leather bound and heavy with information. Beside them, were a series of paperbacks, they were smaller with larger text and were easier to carry, clearly designed for children, Sinbad smiled as he picked one of them up, 'Book two: A Journey far away' it read, he opened it up to a random page.

_Sinbad was a man destined for great things_, he read. _Tall, attractive with tan skin and a muscular build. He had very long, purple hair tied in a ponytail and deep set golden eyes that seemed to look right through you._ Sinbad smiled at the way she described him, however that didn't last long. _His eyes seemed to see through the clothes of all the women he found attractive, which was most of them especially when drunk._

Sinbad slammed the book shut, what was she writing? He did no such thing… he opened the book up to another page at the end.

_From the moment we met, he was dazzling, admittedly he wasn't perfect, but he was laid back and fun loving, you always knew you'd end the night with a story if you were with him, perhaps not a flattering one, but a story none the less. __I know my life was made rich knowing him, and myself a better person, with him I learnt of sides of myself I never knew. Felt emotions that I'd never experienced, joy, frustration, even sorrow, however the one I'll always remember was the most important one of all. And so ends another tale of the Adventures of Sinbad._

Sinbad shut the book again, did he read that correctly? She'd practically declared it to the world and yet he was so caught up in himself that he never noticed, he flipped the book to the acknowledgements.

_To my fellow travellers, with thanks. To the one who changed my life, with love._

* * *

The next morning Schehera cheerfully skipped and waited near the dungeon, she'd changed out of her usual flowing white robes and instead wore a haltered neck dress that reached the back of her knees and opened up at the waist, underneath she wore a pair of shorts and fastened it all with a deep blue sash. Instead of her usual ballet flats she now wore heavy black boots and her shawl was tied around her waist. She had her father's sword tucked into her sash and her metal vessel tightly coiled around her wrist.

"You look terrible," Schehera remarked when she saw Masrur, Sinbad and Jafar walking towards her. Masrur had a stomach ache from over eating, Jafar was heavily hungover and Sinbad had dark circles under his eyes from staying up all night reading.

"Shut up," Jafar groaned.

"Hmmmm," was all Masrur managed to say. Sinbad looked like he had something he wanted say but couldn't put the words together into a sentence in his mind. It seemed that only Schehera was in fighting fit form.

"Let's just go," said Sinbad storming towards the dungeon.

"Hey! Wait!" Schehera called out chasing after him, suddenly the dungeon door opened, beams of light shot out and grabbed them, pulling them in, upon entry, she felt that familiar feeling similar to that of a mucous membrane that she'd experienced every time before. The door shut behind them, preventing anyone else from entering.

"Damn it Sinbad," Schehera cursed getting up after having fallen flat on her face, however when she looked around only Masrur was beside her. "Sinbad? Jafar?"

"It seems like it's only us," Masrur commented.

"I guess so, do you think they never got pulled in or maybe we were separated on purpose?" Schehera asked.

"Don't know," the fanalis answered. They looked around, it was very dark, but from what she could see they were in a small corridor, the walls and ground made from large stone bricks tightly packed together. It was unlike any dungeon she'd ever seen in that there was nothing, no life, not even any light. "It looks like a maze," Masrur remarked kneeling down and touching the ground. "Should we just keep going alone?" He began examining the individual segments when he noticed something strange, the stones were warm as if they were alive, he stood back up warily.

"Might as well, let's see if we can beat Sinbad and reach the treasury first," said Schehera. Something was off but she couldn't put her finger on it, all her senses but her sight told her they were in a large room, yet it didn't match with what she saw. Was it an illusion?

_Already?_ A voice whispered, but neither heard.

Masrur laughed, distracted neither saw what came next, it happened so quickly Schehera didn't realise Masrur was hit until he was on his knees with a large wooden spike straight through his chest. It pierced through his armour and out the other side, blood poured out of his wound. Masrur!" she screamed, Schehera ran towards him and tried to cover his wound with her hand to stop the bleeding. "Masrur, hold on, we'll get you out of here kay? You're going to be fine. You're going to be fine." Masrur stumbled and fell on his side. "You'll be fine," Schehera repeated helping her friend onto his back and using her shawl to try and stop the bleeding. "This is nothing, don't worry, this is nothing," she said trying to reassure him.

"Schehera?" Masrur eye's were glazed, he reached out towards her, there was so much blood, her fingers slipped as he grasped her hand. "There you are," he whispered with a smile, they were his last words. Scherhera didn't know what to do, she felt his hand go limp and fall to the ground beside her.

"Hey Masrur, this isn't funny," her voice was breaking, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Get up," she told him. "Open your eyes. Please, please? It's me, it's Schehera, open your eyes. MASRUR!"

* * *

"Do you think they left without us?" asked Sinbad as he and Jafar wandered through the labyrinth, it was dark but they just kept moving forward.

"Maybe, but perhaps they were dropped in a different place," suggested Jafar.

"Maybe Schehera doesn't want to do this with me?" said Sinbad. Jafar frowned confusingly.

"Why would you say that?" he asked. Sinbad held up a copy of Schehera's book. "Oh, that."

"Yeah." Sinbad ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't… why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought you knew," Jafar replied.

"Knew what!? What are you talking about?" Sinbad demanded, Jafar eyed his king suspiciously.

"Are you serious Sin?"

"What? Serious about what?"

Jafar's jaws dropped. "No, you honestly had no idea?"

"JUST TELL ME!" said the king of Sindria.

"First page, read the first letter of each sentence of the very first page," Jafar instructed. Sinbad opened up the book and did as he was told, he stopped in his tracks when he read it, the first letter of each sentence on the first page spelled out 'S-I-N-B-A-D-I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U'.

"She, why didn't she just tell me?"

"She did," answered Jafar. "We all thought you read it, and the next day, you acted as if nothing happened so we all assumed you rejected her."

"But, I never, I never even knew she wrote a book."

"She gave you a copy!" exclaimed a frustrated Jafar. "She highlighted the letters for you! I saw her put the book on your desk and tell you to read it!"

"I don't read," Sinbad replied trying to justify his actions. "I-I never thought, I, I just…I fucked up…"

"Yeah you did," said Jafar. "Why do you think she left? That book was published a week before she vanished on her own, we all knew, so surely you must have known, she told us she was writing a novel while we were on the road! You idiot!" There was a long silence.

"…am I too late?" asked Sinbad.

"Yes, Jafar answered bluntly. "You wouldn't believe the rumours I've heard about her, the stories. She was really upset, she left heart broken and drowning her sorrows in wine and a good time."

"What rumour?"

Jafar hesitated. "It's nothing, baseless, anyway what are you going to do?"

"What rumours?" Sinbad asked again.

"…there were stories that came from the east, we kept them from you for a reason-"

"What rumours?!"

"She was involved with one of the Kou princes," said Jafar quietly.

"Kou prince? Involved? As in, a relationship?"

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, but I want to know."

"Well I don't know, probably Prince Koumei, she hasn't stop taking about him since she got here."

"She talks about him?"

"Yes."

"I've never heard anything about some prince."

"Because you were too busy glaring at the back of her and King Armakan's head!" Sinbad glared at Jafar for a long while before he stormed off ahead. "Where do you think you're going?" asked who Sinbad thought was one of his generals. Jafar discretely pulled a knife from within his sleeves, without making a sound he crept up behind the king.

* * *

"Damn it," Masrur cursed as he tried to force his way into the dungeon. He slammed his shoulder into the entrance but it didn't budge. The two generals stood outside helpless, not knowing what was going on inside.

"It only took Sinbad and Schehera, why?" asked Jafar. Masrur kicked the door.

"It took only the king vessels," he replied. "Perhaps the djinn doesn't want excess baggage?"

"Schehera? A king vessel?"

"We both possess household vessels, we've chosen out king, Schehera hasn't."

"But that doesn't mean she's a king vessel, a candidate maybe, perhaps it just wants another player in the game? Schehera's strong, stronger than both of us," Jafar pointed out, Masrur grew even more silent than usual, he tried to kick the door down again to avoid Jafar's gaze. "What?" Jafar asked suspiciously.

"She's a king vessel… since she already has a djinn."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Schehera didn't move, she knelt over Masrur's dead body with her cheek against his chest and wept, tears flowed down her cheeks mixing with the blood.

"Masrur," she whimpered. "Masrur…"

She couldn't move, she couldn't stand, she couldn't breath… Masrur was gone, it didn't feel real, her chest ached, it felt like a someone had grab her heart and squeezed.

_"Why are you following me?" Schehera demanded stopping and turning around to confront the young Masrur, ever since Sinbad had bought his freedom Masrur clung to her like a lost duckling. She didn't know whether it was because she was the only female or some innate instinct told him that she was the sane one in the group. Masrur stopped in his tracks behind her, he kept his eyes down and clung onto the sword attached to his belt, immediately she felt bad for shouting, he looked so helpless and scared. "Sweetie, I'm on my way to take a bath, I don't think it's appropriate for you to be following me," she said with a gentle smile. Masrur didn't move and just kept looking down, that was when she noticed how dirty he was. His hair was a mess and the clothes on his back stained with sweat, dirt and blood, there were scraps and bruises all over him and deep cuts that hadn't been properly tended to. She sighed. "You know what, come here," he held out her arms, hesitantly Masrur walked towards her and she put one arm over his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."_

_Schehera proceeded for the next hour to seemingly torture the fantails in the boys mind, however Masrur himself seemed to enjoy the attention and having her fawn over him. She brought him with her to the river and gave him a good scrub leaving him with clean pink skin, trimmed his hair, cut his nails and tended to his wounds, putting a salve on his ankles where his chains cut into his flesh. Schehera then got ahold of a few of Sinbad's old clothes and adjusted them to fit the Masrur's scrawny frame before finally unveiling him to the group, they didn't recognise him at all. There was even a small smile on the teenager's face. From then on Masrur was a lost cause, he adored Schehera and followed her wherever she went, it got to a point where the only instructions he'd follow were either from her or Sinbad, it didn't help that Schehera coddled him which made it all the more surprising to everyone that he didn't leave with her when she returned to Huang. _

Schehera held onto Masrur's hand, she placed her palm over his, she used to joke about how pretty his hands were, his fingers were long and slender like a girl's, not anymore, they were calloused and scarred from hard training.

_"His death was your fault,"_ a voice whispered in her ear. Schehera felt a chill run down her spine. _"If you never came back and decided to conquer a dungeon with Sinbad he would had never agreed to come. He would still be alive."_

"No," Schehera answered weakly, she didn't want to accept that, she didn't want to be the reason Masrur was dead.

_"You're poison,"_ the voice whispered. _"Everything you come into contact with falls apart, your country is gone because of you, your people suffered because of you. You're selfish, you care nothing for others…"_

"No," Schehera covered her ears trying to block out the voice. "No, stop it."

* * *

Sinbad felt a cold rush of air behind him and turned around to see Jafar lung at him with a dagger. "Woah!" he exclaimed as he quickly dodged. "Jafar, what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of you," Jafar answered attempting to strike again and again Sinbad dodged. The king look upon his friend with confusion, why was he attacking him, it made no sense, the only logical explanation was that he wasn't Jafar at all.

"You know," Sinbad grabbed the front of the fake Jafar's robes and slammed him into the stone wall. "The real Jafar isn't that sloppy."

"What are you talking about?" replied the fake. "I am the real Jafar," he broke free from Sinbad's grip and lunged at him again, this time he managed to nick him.

"The real one is a lot stronger than you are," Sinbad added dodging the pretender with ease. The next time Jafar tried to stab him Sinbad grabbed his sleeve and forced him to the ground, that was when he saw the oozing pus running down the general's arm. Sinbad quickly pulled his sleeves up, his flesh was torn and rotting off the bone, Sinbad then quickly checked his legs and back, almost 50% of his body was in such a condition.

"What is this?" Sinbad demanded.

"The price of following a king like you," Jafar hissed. Sinbad stumbled back when the smell hit him, it was a mix of decay and sweetness from rotten fruit, he forced down the urge to vomit. "Sindria, our people, they're suffering under a king like you. A worthless, useless, irresponsible ruler."

"No, this can't be…What happened?" Sinbad asked leaning against the wall for support. It was Balbadd all over again, he'd made a mistake and his country paid for it.

"You sent our army into a useless, futile war without any information, we were slaughter and now I have to fix your mistake," Jafar glared at Sinbad. "If I kill you, the citizen of Sindria will be spared."

"What? How could-? But I, but I did my best," Sinbad answered. How could this be? How did this happen all over again? All because he lacked experience, all because he lack information.

"You're best isn't good enough," snarled Jafar, Sinbad's eyes widen.

"No, this isn't real," Sinbad snapped. "No, you're not real!" The king grabbed Jafar and threw him against the wall, the general gasped in pain. "TELL THE TRUTH! YOU'RE NOT REAL, YOU'RE A FRAUD!"

"NO YOU'RE THE FRAUD!" Jafar shouted. "YOU'RE NO KING! YOUR JUST A FISHERMAN'S SON! YOU ARE NO RULER!"

"Shut up!" Sinbad replied. He held up his hand and his ring glowed. "Dwell in my body, Zepar!" Sinbad was surrounded by a soft glowing light, when it dispersed he took on the appearance of a small imp with dragon wings, a big belly, hooves, and three eyes. "Dissapear!" he commanded and let out a scream.

"No, no! Stop it Sin, no!" pleaded Jafar.

Sin? He called the king Sin, but only Jafar ever did so. Was he real? Sinbad tried to stop his attack but it was too late, Zepar's sound waves hit the general and Sinbad watched as he thrived in pain while his brain turned to jelly. Sinbad ran to his friend but just as he reached out to catch him from falling to the ground, he disappeared, it was all just an illusion after all. Sinbad fell to the cold floor in relief, he didn't just kill his friend. However his confidence had taken a tremendous hit, did he posses what it took to be king?

_Tsk, tsk tsk,_ a voice whispered. _N_ow_ that's no good, using brute power and forcing your way through__…_

* * *

Schehera crawled into a ball on the ground, her arms covering her head, trying to block out the voice, but it was to no avail, it echoed inside her. She was scared, she was alone and she blamed herself for Masrur's death. She didn't know what to do, so she just laid there, terrified and lonely.

_"You're a traitor, you're a slut, you sold your body and your country so you could live, so your life would be spared. You're pathetic, waste of a life…" _

"No, stop it, I never, I never…" Schehera's whole body was shaking, she couldn't move.

_"You seduced him, you traded your maidenhead for you life. You're not a princess, you're nothing but a common whore…"_

"No! I never, I never," tears trickled down her cheek. Why wouldn't he stop? Why wouldn't the voice leave her alone?

"You call yourself a princess?" a familiar voice said over her shoulder, Schehera was in her bedroom back home in Huang, she looked up to see Ren Kouen standing before her. "You're nothing but a selfish, spoilt little girl who has had everything handed to her on a silver platter. Then when the going gets tough, what do you do?" Schehera could smell the blood in the air, when she looked down Masrur was gone. Her hands were a bright red, she could fell the warm liquid trickling down her torso from the gaping wound from when she stabbed herself through the heart. "You try to kill yourself?! You're pathetic!"

"Kouen?" Schehera asked. "What are you doing here?"

_ "You knew he desired you, you saw his lustfilled eyes, so you used it, you used it to save yourself…You fucked him so he wouldn't kill you…"_

"I didn't, no, I'd never do that!" Schehera shouted. "I wanted to die, I wanted to be with my brother, I never wanted to live! Kouen stopped me, he wouldn't let me die. I was lonely, I was just lonely that's all, that's all. He comforted me, he was there for me."

"You're selfish, taking your own life." Kouen yelled. "Why? What about the people who care about you? You just ran away, taking a permanent solution for a temporary problem!"

"SHUT UP!" Schehera snapped back. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" she screamed. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW? What do you know about me? Since we've met you've done nothing but belittle me and look down on me! So just shut up! I'm tired, I'm so tired, why won't you let me die? I killed my father, I abandoned my country, all because you told me to! I did it for you!" No, I never said that, thought Schehera. I never…

"Because I told you to?" Kouen echoed. "You never do as I say, you do what you want, just as you always have."

"Just go away," Schehera pleaded. "Why do you care? It'd be better for you, better for Kou if I just died right? So why did you save me?"

"Because I didn't want you to die," Kouen answered. "It's that simple, I wanted you alive, I wanted you alive because I care about you, that's all. I just wanted you alive. I didn't want to be apart from you." No, Schehera shook her head, this wasn't right, he never said anything like that, he never would, it was so out of character. What was happening?

"I'm so tired," she told him, her eyes tearing up. Kouen sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms across her shoulders and around her waist. "It's cold, I-I feel nothing, my chest feels hollow, it doesn't even hurt anymore…I'm just numb. Stay with me, please?" Kouen rested his head in the curve between her neck and shoulder. Schehera leaned against him, his hold was strong, it made her feel safe and warm, he smelt of sandalwood and musk, she raised her arm and rest her hand over his.

"Don't," Kouen whispered in her ear, kissing her neck, her cheeks and finally her lips. "Don't scare me like that again." Suddenly everything shifted, Schehera was now standing in the corner watching, it was like a movie, she watched as her double turned to Kouen.

"I'm sorry," she told her pressing her body against him, she looked him in the eyes and ran her fingers through his hair.

_"You seduced him,"_ Schehera felt a cold presence behind her as they watched them kiss. _"You seduced him in order to convince him to let you live…"_ Her hands slipped into his robes to bare skins, she smiled and said. "I love you."

"No!" Schehera replied. "That's not what happened, I never, I never-"

_"You used him,"_ the voice whispered. _"You took advantage of his affection for you. You traded your virtue for your pathetic life."_

"No one takes advantage of Kouen," Schehera replied. "He let me live because he wanted to, because he could, because he cares for his brother and his brother cares for me, that's all. THIS ISN'T THE WAY IT HAPPENED! Stop it!" However she wasn't certain anymore, it was all so real, did she only remembers things the way she wanted? Was it just that her own memories were all false? Was it all a lie?

Suddenly the room lit up around her, Kouen was gone, she was no longer in her bedroom but in her father's throne room.

"Hello father," Schehera greeted walking down the hall towards the throne where the King sat waiting for her, they were alone making the room feel even more spacious than usual, light poured in through the paper windows behind her and glistened off the black katana in her hand.

"Schehera?" Her father was a middle aged man with the same blue eyes and grey streaked black hair, he had a kind smile and calming presence. He with the definition of a perfect king. Yes, he was a good king. "Darling, my beautiful girl, is that you?"

"Yes father," Schehera answered with a smile.

"My girl, daddy's little girl," the king stumbled towards her and embraced her tightly. "You were gone, I thought Schneizel stole you away and hide you from me, did he hurt you? Don't worry my baby, he won't hurt you anymore." Schehera stiffened in his arms but the man was so lost in his delusional happiness he never noticed. "My princess, my little girl, no one will hurt you," he father smiled down at her.

No, Schehera thought. This isn't right, this isn't what happened, her father's appearance interchanged with another, in it he looked ragged and tired, he hadn't shaved and his robes were wrinkled. This isn't right, he was a monster, not this, he wasn't a kind man, he wasn't a good king.

"I'm fine, you know I loved you, right?" she told him.

"I love you too, my precious little girl," the King answered with a smile, he never saw it coming, even when he looked down and saw the blade through his chest, even when the metallic scent filled the room, he could't bring himself to believe. "Schehera?" He was shocked, his precious little girl.

"Goodbye father," she met his eyes, but there was no affection in them, no warmth, they were voids, cold and heartless.

_"You killed him, your own father,"_ accused the voice. _"You killed him!"_

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" Schehera screamed. "I HAD NO CHOICE! HE WAS A MONSTER, an absolute monster! He hung people he didn't like, he beheaded those he thought were plotting against him! He killed my mother, his own flesh and blood, my brother, my brother is dead because of his insanity! He was a monster! This isn't how it happened! This isn't…this isn't the way it happened. He…he was a monster?" Schehera asked doubting herself.

_"And you, your father's little girl…"_

Schehera was now alone, surrounded by a mob of angry people. "Her father's child" they whispered "A monster just like him" the voices got louder and louder "She had her whipped" said one "I hear she had the girl beaten and raped".

"Stop," Schehera pleaded. "Just stop!" What was real? What really happened? She didn't know anymore. The images around her swirled, everything shifted again just as suddenly, now she was in a forest at night. "Sinbad is strong," said a voice, Schehera quickly turned to see Jafar's worried expression. "Sinbad is strong," he told her. "With help from Balbadd, Imuchakk and many more allied countries we can take back Huang for you, you are its rightful queen, so why won't you fight for it?" Schehera shook her head.

"No, please Jafar, stop him," Schehera pleaded. "Stop him, he'll take on Kou alone if I asked him to."

"Then ask him to!" said Jafar. "And I'll fight with him, for you!" Schehera shook her head.

"No please," she begged. "I don't want to see him getting hurt over this because of me, I don't care about Huang, it can rot in hell for all the shit I give. Just stop Sinbad, please…I love him Jafar, please…"

_"You could have saved Huang but you didn't, a barter for your country and you chose one man…You're nothing but a selfish spoilt little girl…"_

Schehera watched the scene, did this really happen? Was it real? She didn't know anymore. She was so confused, what was going on, what was the labyrinth doing to her? Why? Just as before everything faded and disappeared, they were in a different forest, one in Huang. It was right after she'd met Sinbad, they sat outside taking in the fresh air.

"When I was eight years old I caught a servant girl trying on my clothes and jewellery," Schehera said quietly starring down at her feet.

"What'd you do?" asked Sinbad.

"I had her whipped," she replied looking up and meeting his eyes, there was no emotion in them except for resigned acceptance. "I had her whipped once for every item on her body, my father was so proud of me, teaching the masses and instilling fear. They need to respect us, he said, we are right and they are wrong. I was so happy that day," she smiled sadly. "Because my father never paid attention to me, and for the first time that I could remember he was proud to call me his daughter."

_"This is you,"_ the voice whispered. _"The true you…"_

The images showed Sinbad standing up horrified and running away.

"No, Sinbad never did that!" Schehera said as she watched. "He tried to comfort me, he said I didn't know any better, he didn't run, he never runs."

The outdoor scenery vanished, she was back in a dungeon, however it was no simple corridor but the treasury room in Phenex's dungeon. Schehera stood face to face with Kouen, his army and guards stood around them but unable to interfere, even Koumei was forced back by the barrier Phenex herself created.

"I won't fight you for the djinn," Schehera told him. "I won't even fight you when you take over Huang, I came here for power to protect my country, to go to war. But what's the point? I care nothing for Huang, not even _my_ people deserve to die in a futile war for it. Kou has ten times the man power and even if we pushed you back now, we can't do it forever. So I"ll help you, I'll give you Huang, I'll give you Phenex."

"Schehera," said Koumei as he attempted to push through the barrier that Phenex had raised. "Schehera, what are you doing?"

"You said you'd write up a peace treaty for me right?" Schehera asked her friend, Koumei nodded. "Well do it, Kou can have complete dominion over Huang, it'll will be absorbed and become part of the empire. It becomes part of Kou, not just a colony, and I'll no longer be royalty, I'll no longer be a princess."

"What authority do you have?" asked Kouen.

"My brother is dead, I am my father's sole heir, I do this under the authority as the Queen of Huang."

"You're father is still alive," Kouen pointed out.

"Not for long," Schehera asked coldly. "I'll draw you a map, I'll give you the battle strategies and all the entrances to the city, take the palace, quickly and swiftly, and there'll be no need for war. My bloodline has always rule Huang, longer than written history, always, longer than any other King anywhere in this world, at it's peak Huang encompassed the entire east. If the royal family falls, Huang will bend to Kou."

"You give up your throne? Your country?" asked Kouen in disbelief.

"Regimes fall, I have no attachment to my country, I don't care about my people, I want to live," Schehera answered. "I want to be free."

Kouen stared at her, trying to figure the girl out, after a long pause he finally spoke. "On one condition," he said. "Prove your loyalty to Kou, kill the king yourself."

No, Schehera thought, this didn't match with her memories, so many things were missing, he was toying with her, the labyrinth was altering her memories, changing them and showing them her. Yes, none of this was real.

Everything went dark, a cold wind blew down the corridor, not knowing why Schehera followed it until she passed through an arch, sitting in the grass under the clear blue sky waiting for her was her brother Scheneizel, his long black hair swept with the wind, his dark blue eyes widened when he saw her and then he smiled.

"Schehera," he greeted.

"Brother?" Schehera stopped in her tracks. "Brother!" she squealed in delight and ran into his arms.

"My little sister, my little angel," he said. No, it was real, only her brother called her an angel, only the two of them would know this. How could this be fake? Her brother was alive and well, it had to be real. It had to be…

"Brother," Schehera snuggled up to him, burying herself in his chest.

"My little angel, everything is alright, we'll stay here forever and ever okay? Just the two of us," Schneizel said. "Forget the world, forget everyone, it'll just be the two of us." Schehera tensed.

No, this isn't right, she thought. Her brother loved the world, he loved the people in it, he'd never isolate himself from them. No…

"This isn't real," said Schehera, her jaw clenched as she stood up.

"Angel? Sit back down okay?" Scheneizel said as he reached to pull her back down, but his hand just passed through her. It wasn't real, it he wasn't real.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" she shouted. "You sick djinn, is it fun playing with people's emotions? This isn't real, this is all just an illusion. Your illusion!"

A soft laugh echoed and everything vanish, she was in the narrow corridor again. _"Well done princess, well done."_

* * *

Sinbad took his time as he continued down the corridor, he didn't trust his eyes anymore, so he stayed in Zepar's djinn equip form and flew a few feet in the air, occasionally releasing soft sound waves in front of him and waiting for them to bounce back before he proceeded. Fo a long while it indicated that there was just an endless hall until it hit and bounced off a life form. Sinbad braced himself, preparing to fight, he wasn't going to be fooled twice, as he got closer and closer he saw that it was a slender girl with long back hair.

The girl turned around and attacked him, Sinbad didn't even notice the blade until it already cut off half his ear. Still in his imp form he flew higher into the air, out of the girl's reach. It looked just like Schehera, with her pretty blue eyes, but they were cold, angry and haunted, Schehera's were filled with warmth and affection, it wasn't her.

"What are you?" the fake Schehera demanded. "It doesn't matter, because I'll cut you down." She propelled herself off the ground and slashed at him again, she was fast, Sinbad didn't believe the blade could reach him but she used her flying shawl to give her height. Did they think that he'd fall for such an easy trap? Schehera didn't own a sword let alone know how to use one, it was once again a fake, it had to be.

"Out of my way!" Sinbad took in a deep breath and let out another howling scream, the sound hit the girl dead on and threw her back against the wall. Sinbad confidently undid his djinn equip form, after seeing such an attack surely the other creatures in the dungeon would know better. However the illusion didn't vanish like the other. The girl groan as she turned her head and struggled to move.

_"Wrong,"_ a voice chuckled, this time Sinbad did hear it and realised its implications.

"Schehera!" Sinbad rushed to her side, cradling her in his arms. "Schehera, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Schehera."

"S-Sinbad?" she asked weakly. "Is that really you?"

"It's me," he assured her. "It's me," he embraced her tightly in his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you… Schehera I love you. I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Schehera must have hit her head harder than she thought, because she could have sworn that she just heard Sinbad tell her he loved her. "Schehera," Sinbad held onto her tightly. There was a ringing in her ear but she definitely heard the next part. "I love you," he said. And to her confusion, she heard it again. "I love you."

No, it must be another one of those damn illusions, she thought. Gathering up her strength she pushed him back and stood up. "You're a sick bastard you know that?" she told the illusion. "First you tamper with my memories and now this? You're letting your imagination get ahead of you. Where are they?" She demanded. "Where are Sinbad, Masrur and Jafar?"

"Schehera?" Sinbad asked confused, she looked angry, why? Then he realised what he just said, he told her he loved her. Sinbad felt his cheeks flush, what was he thinking? Here of all places? Now? It wasn't the time or place, but he'd already said it, what could he do?

"Piss off," Schehera snapped. "Or I swear I'll split you down the centre top to bottom." Sinbad's hands instinctively covered his crown jewels.

"Schehera," said Sinbad. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She laughed at the absurdity. "What's wrong is this fucking dungeon! What is he? The djinn of illusions and pissing Schehera off? I swear when I get my hands on you, you mother fucking piece of shit, I'm going to put a collar around your neck and drag you round from the back of a horse until either the rope snaps or your legs give way, do you even have legs?"

Sinbad's eyes widen, he'd never heard her use such profanity, let alone so effectively, he'd be impressed if he wasn't so terrified of her at this moment. Could it be that she hadn't realised he was real? What did the labyrinth show her that upset her so much? He also never seen her so pissed off, he'd seen her upset, angry even but this was a whole other level. Being angry meant you were upset about something but had some sense of control, being pissed off on the other hand, all bets were off, she could very well end up actually killing him.

"Schehera," he said. "It's me, it's actually me. The real Sinbad, the real deal." He danced a little. "See, solid!"

"You stabbed Masrur through the chest in front of me," she told him tightening her grip on her sword. "I felt the blood pour out of his wounds, I felt the life leave his body, I thought he was really dead. If you can do that, what else can you do I wonder? Surely an illusion built out of my memories of the idiotic King isn't hard to do, is it? Just slap his face on a clown and you've got it."

"Hey!" Sinbad remarked insulted. "There's a little more skill than that." Schehera raised the sword up to her eye level and lunged at him, Sinbad barely dodged, was she always so quick? He wondered when the blade slashed off a bit of hair. He'd never seen her use a sword before, it was always hand to hand combat mixed with magoi manipulation and sometimes a dagger thrown in. Even in the gladiator colosseum, she broke a man's skull using her fists, nothing else.

_"Come on!" the crowd shouted as they watched Schehera carefully manoeuvre her way around the battle field. "You can do it!"_

_"Whoooooo!" shouted Sinbad. "Kick his arse!"_

_"Show them how it's done!" Drakon added. Schehera however, wasn't enthusiastic, she glared up at them clearly pissed off._

_"Shut up!" she shouted back. "You know what? How about you come down here and show them how it's done, huh?" The boys quietened down. "I woke up this morning to a lovely day, and then you lot drag me down here and toss me into the ring!" She had her back turned to her opponent as she yelled at them._

_"Schehera, behind you," Jafar cautioned while Hinahoho pointed behind her wildly. She didn't turn around however and continued her rant._

_"The hell is wrong with giving a girl some heads up? I'm groggy and hungry and you lot won't give me some peace!" The 7 foot tall gladiator lunged at her, without even looking at him she landed a single punch to his jaw infused with her magoi sending him flying to the other side. "You're all idiots!"_

_The crowd watched as the gladiator bounced off the wall and fall onto the ground with a huge dent in his face. There was a moment silence before they cheered. The sound echoed loudly, Schehera just shook her head and stormed off._

_"Bitch is crazy," Drakon commented. The rest just nodded, terrified of the girl who was barely half their weight soaking wet._

"Come on Schehera, it's me, how could they imitate perfection?" asked Sinbad, gingerly avoided the tip of her blade he could practically see the magoi surrounding the sword, extending the tip and sharpening the edge, he felt a cold shiver down his spine as he stared down the weapon. "It's me, come on! Umm, remember that time I didn't listen to your advice and went skinny dipping in the ocean and a monkey ran off with all my clothes?"

"You're an idiot who losses his clothes all the time," Schehera countered, she had a point. "Everyone knows that."

"Okay, something only I know, you have an unexpectedly deep navel," he offered. Schehera's frown only deepened. "Come on, how many guys have you let do a shot out of your belly button? No? Nothing? Never mind, ummm your brother, your brother had a fear of feet? He hated them, always wore shoes and socks and always made others do the same around him, he freaked out when you went into his room barefooted and ran across his bed. How many people know that?" He smiled a little as he recalled the story.

"You tampered with my memories, it's only logical that you'd know all the things I know," said Schehera. The djinn must somehow have access to her memories, but how? How did it know all these things? What was it's abilities? Was it just hers or Sinbad, Masrur and Jafar's as well? Was the djinn implanting images into her mind or did was he somehow bending light to create them?

"Something you don't know then, okay, it wasn't me who put your name into the gladiator ring," he offered. "It was that guy who was crushing on you, Rolly? Lollie? Something like that."

"Muu?" asked Schehera remembering the half-blooded fanalis, he was way off, something the real Sinbad would do.

"That's it! We made a bet you see, he wouldn't believe me when I told him that you weren't just a little princess and that you could ruff it with the big boys, so then his sister suggested to put you in the pit. He said we couldn't do that, that you'd get eaten alive, then I laughed and we made a bet. I won lot of money by the way." Schehera relaxed her stance, Sinbad sighed in relief. "See Schehera," he began walking towards her but she pointed the blade at him again.

"You could have pieces that together from the things I already knew," she pointed out. "Muu wasn't subtle, his sister's attitude towards me completely changed after the battle and everyone knew you won a lot of money. We were just surprised you spent it on Masrur's freedom and didn't gamble and spend it all on girls." What image did he have in her mind?

"Okay, something else then," said Sinbad. To his surprise he couldn't think of anything she didn't know about him. He had told her everything there was to know, from his parent's death to the time he ate poisoned berries, without realising it he'd divulged his every secret and every desire to her, all but one. "I love you."

Schehera scoffed. "I was going to go head down, but balls up seems like a good idea," she said pointing the tip of the sword between his legs causing him to flinch, honestly, when did she become so violent?

"Wait! Wait!" pleaded Sinbad. If things didn't work out he'd have no choice but to knock her out and carry her to the treasury room to get out of here, but that wouldn't be easy. How could he get through to her? "I never saw the message, I never read your books, I didn't even know you wrote them until yesterday. I'm sorry."

"I gave you a copy," Schehera pointed out. What was he saying? Of course Sinbad knew, he just didn't feel the same way, she accepted that long before she returned to Sindria. She would always love him, but it no longer had the same hold on her as before.

"I know, but I never read it, it was right when Sindria was getting started, I was busy and I forgot about the book under a pile of paperwork, and then you disappeared so I never read it. I'm sorry, I know you must have been hurt because of this, I never gave you a response, so you left." It sounded like something Sinbad would do, Schehera thought. No, not even he could be so clueless, could he?

"That's not why I left," Schehera pointed out, surely the djinn would know that if it was reading her memories.

It wasn't? thought Sinbad, confused.

"I'm not that thin skinned, I loved you, so much that I would have tried again and again…" Schehera's chest began to ache, the ringing persisted but it was only a faint echo.

"Why didn't you?" Sinbad all but accused her. If she'd just told him face to face, maybe… what would have happened?

"I found you in bed with Yamraiha," Schehera replied, getting angry at the memory, it wasn't Yamraiha's fault for being there nor was it his for not feeling the same way, but it still upset her. "I thought, the two of you were… unrequited love is one thing, watching you live happily ever after with another woman is a different one entirely. So I left, because I wanted to be happy and I knew I couldn't do it in Sindria."

"I never touched her," Sinbad remarked. "Never! Well okay I groped her yes, but that's it. I swear it. Nothing else happened."

"You treated her differently than me," Schehera accused. "Ever since she came into the picture you began shutting me out, do you know how that made me feel? I guess I didn't really know or care what was actually going on," Schehera shook her head. "I just ran because it hurt, so I return to what was left of Huang." To the last person on earth she cared about beside Sinbad and his group.

_"Schehera?" Koumei asked confused, he jumped off his horse and hurried towards her. She was drenched from the rain, her body cold to the bone. He took off his coat and covered her with it to keep her warm.__"__What are you doing back so soon? I wasn't expecting you for another year. What happened?"_

_"Koumei," Schehera rested her head against his chest. She felt a sigh of relief pass through her body, Koumei was the one constant left in her life from childhood. He used to visit Huang a lot as a child during the reign of the first Emperor when he was still only the son of the emperor's younger __brother, they quickly bonded through their shared love of history and liberal arts spending countless nights awake in bed with a candle and pouring over old books. The two were similar in that they both felt isolated in their own homes, at the time Koumei didn't get along well with his siblings and while Schehera's brother adored her, he was never around. The two kept in touch mainly through letters, most of which Schehera still kept to this day. She was even excited at the prospect of one day marrying into the Ren family if it meant being close to her only friend, at the time her engagement was to first prince Hakuyuu, she'd never met him but Koumei described him as a kind and gentle person. _

_Even after the first Emperor died and Koumei became second prince they remained close friends. A year later the new Emperor demanded she present herself her father sent her to Kou, as Huang was considered an important allied nation at the time her new fiancé became unfortunately the tyrannical looking Kouen and not gentle Koumei as she had hoped. When her country was overthrown, to her relief there was no longer any mention of any engagement._

_"Are you alright Schehera?" asked Koumei, she was perhaps one of the few people he didn't refer to with any form of honorific._

_"Tired," Schehera replied. "How many hour sleep did you catch last night?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light._

_"…eight," Koumei lied. "Alright none," he admitted. "But i just lost track of time that's all, I mean these are exciting times we're living in-"_

_"You need your rest," Schehera told him. "You've gotten thinner, honestly, I take my eyes off you for a second-" however she didn't finish, tears began trickling down her cheeks. "Where are you headed?" she asked in a broken voice._

_"East." _

_"Room for one more?" _

_"Always for you," Koumei assured his childhood friend. "Come on, let's get you out of the rain." Schehera hesitated._

_"Is Kouen here?" she asked warily. Koumei smiled and shook his head assuringly._

"Yamraiha is a friend, a general, a subordinate, but that's all," Sinbad assured her. "Of course I treat her different, you, you're special, only I didn't realise why until you'd already left, until I realised you weren't someone untouchable, you're a human being, just like me. And I love you."

"What did you see?" Schehera questioned still wary. "What did you see in this dungeon?" Sinbad hesitated, he saw his friend try to kill him, Sindria was in trouble because of him.

"What did you see then?" he asked. "What made the great Schehera so angry?"

Her eyes tightened. "If you were really Sinbad, you'd know."

"And if you were really Schehera, you'd know," countered Sinbad. He looked at her closely, what did the dungeon show her? What would shake her the most?

Schehera eyed Sinbad carefully, he looked unsettled as well, she struggled to focus with the ringing in her ear but it was obvious what would affect him the most. "You became what you didn't want to become," she answered. "A bad ruler, a terrible king, a selfish man whose actions negatively affect his people without himself even realising it. Being betrayed, being hurt by the ones you care about."

She was the real deal alright, Sinbad thought. "You saw yourself as a bad person, a terrible and selfish human being, someone who sacrificed others to save herself. But most of all, you saw the people you care about die. It really was him, Schehera dropped the sword and ran into his arms, tears began streaming down her cheek. "It's okay," he assured her, holding her tightly close to his chest. She was trembling, terrified and scared. "It's over, you're okay, it's safe now." He assured her, and without thinking, he put one hand under her chin, lifted her face towards his and kissed her.

He was scared she'd push him away but to his relief she didn't, instead she returned his kiss, her arms around his neck bringing him closer. He'd been with other girls before but none made him feel this way, he felt complete, the ecstasy and the pure joy that raced through him made him giddy. Gripping her thighs he lifted her up and pressed her against the corridor wall, she wrapped her legs around him clinging onto him for dear life.

"You sure made me wait," she told him.

"I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you," Sinbad assured her kissing her again but Schehera stopped him. Sinbad groaned causing her to laugh.

"Not here, not now, think about it Sinbad," she said, Sinbad wanted to argue but didn't, she was right, they were in a dungeon of all places.

"When we get home," he warned her and kissed her again. Schehera giggled and put her feet back on the ground. Sinbad didn't want to let her go and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. "I know it's 3 years too late, but, I love you. So don't go anywhere, okay?"

Schehera's cheeks flushed, she caught so caught up in his momentum that she hadn't really processed what just happened, he just told her he loved her, she shook her head in disbelief. It'd been 3 whole years since she left, was it all right to just ignore it and start anew? Sinbad took hold of her hand, she'd spent so long staying in the background just analysing and preparing for the worst case scenario, when something good happened so didn't know how to process it, but that could all wait, first the dungeon, then her relationship problems. "Come on," she told Sinbad. "We need to find Masrur and Jafar, the quickest way would be to conquer the dungeon and make it spit them out. So let's find the sick son of a djinn who is doing all this and put a lease on it." Sinbad laughed.

"The poor Djinn doesn't have a chance."

* * *

It seemed that while the labyrinth of each dungeon was different, the treasury room were all near identical, a large spacious room, a ceiling so high it seemed almost redundant and completely filled with treasure.

"Which one?" asked Schehera looking around, Sinbad instinctively picked up a small round jewellery box and when he opened it a large voice echoed throughout the room.

"Who will become king?" it asked. Scehera and Sinbad both instantly recognised the voice, they stood in silence as they watched the giant djinn emerge, it was a male with long flowing hair, dressed in nothing but loincloth with pointed ears and long sharp nails. It always fascinated how no two djinn Schehera had met looked alike, there were each so distinctive in their own way. "I am Andrealphus, the Djinn of delusion and desire." Schehera took a step closer to Sinbad who in turn, he tightened his hold to reassure her.

"First things first," said Sinbad. "Where are my comrades?"

"So rude to interrupt such an important ceremony," Andrealphus tutted. "I never brought them into the dungeon, rest assure they're safe, however they've waited outside my doors for you two for almost a week now so a little dehydrated and hungry no doubt."

"Really?" asked Schehera, still concerned. The djinn shook his head, he waved a hand and an image of Masrur and Jafar waiting outside the dungeon appeared, both looked a little haggard but safe and alive.

"Such a lack of trust, but never mind them let us choose the king. I shall choose my master amount those who have reached the treasury." Schehera and Sinbad felt the same overwhelming sensation they'd both felt the last time they made contact with a djinn, then it abruptly stopped. "What is this?" Andrealphus asked seemingly amused. "Two who have journeyed together, both already king vessels." Sinbad looked at Schehera, clearly confused.

"What?" but she shook her head.

"Not now," she told him. Sinbad repressed his questioned and turned back to face the djinn.

"My master is you," Andrealphus said pointing at Schehera. "Schehera." Here eyes widened and a frown set in. "You do not approve my choice?"

"Why me?" Schehera asked. "I-I have no desire to be your master."

"You journeyed here, you entered the treasury, I am free to choose whoever I desire, and I choose you," the djinn said simply. Schehera looked at Sinbad, trying to read his expression but it was blank. "Why not him? It is simple, I like you. Why? Because unlike him who cut his way to this room, you faced your fears and displaced my spell without lifting a finger. I watched the two of you as you journeyed, I want someone who understands and values life. Unlike him, you chose to reign over nothing and yet you are freer than any king. Also, you're a lot nicer to look at," he added with a wink. Schehera stared up at the djinn with confusion plain across her face, she didn't understand his logic. "You're personality and proficiency in magoi manipulation also makes you more compatible with my abilities," the djinn eyed Sinbad with contempt. "He's a brute who'd blast his way through a door, my abilities require a more subtle touch." Schehera grinned when Sinbad frowned and stuck his tongue out at the djinn. "See, so childish."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it," said Sinbad, he smiled at Schehera. "Take it, it's yours, he's right, I've lost this round to you." He lifted her hand and kissed it. "He's test was of acceptance and conquering your greatest fear, I did neither, so take it."

Schehera reluctantly stepped forward only to realise she had nothing metal on her for the djinn to attach itself to, her bracelet already contained Seire, unwillingly she reached for her father's katana and held it up.

"An elegant weapon, fitting," said the djinn, he was starting to get on Sinbad's nerves. The blade seemed to pull the djinn into it, when he vanished the eight pointed start glowed on the katana.

"Well done," Sinbad grinned, Schehera returned it when the ringing unexpectedly got worse, she stumbled and fell to her knees. "Schehera? What's wrong?" The pressure was unbearable, she pressed her palms over her ear lobes to help cope with the pain but to no effect, her vision became blurry and unable to sat conscious any longer she fainted.

* * *

When Schehera came to they were out of the dungeon, Masrur hovered worryingly around her, her head still ached but the ringing had stopped, what was it? An after effect of Sinbad's attack. She sat up and looked around, they were on a boat on their way back to Sindria, she was on a bed with Sinbad asleep beside him and Masrur at the foot of the bed asleep as well.

"You alright?" Schehera looked up to see Jafar sitting on a chair watching over time.

"I think so," she answered pushing her hair out of her face. "What happened?"

"Sinbad thinks it was a side effect of Zepar's sound attack," the general explained. "He had a hard time explaining to Masrur why he attack you though."

"It wasn't his fault, the djinn-"

"I know, he got there in the end," Jafar assured her. "Is it true you threatened to split him down the middle," Schehera ruefully nodded causing him to burst into a fit of laughter. "I would had love to see his reaction." However the general's expression soon hardened, Schehera felt a chill run down her spine as he stared her down. "You've been keeping secrets Schehera."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You've been keeping secrets Schehera," Jafar accused. Schehera smirked at the general.

"I keep a lot of secrets Jafar," she told him. "Which one in particular has got your panties in a bunch?" While she appeared calm, her mind was racing, what did he know? She practically kept secrets for a living, everything from a ruler's sexual preference to the national budget of a country's annual spending.

"The fact that you didn't mention anything about acquiring a djinn," replied Jafar.

"Ahh that!" She sighed in relief, for a moment she was worried. Schehera spent three year travelling and getting to know the culture and history of various civilisations, however it was the human deviousness, political manoeuvring and military strategies that she learnt along the way that had her worried. She didn't know exactly how she came to know of them, according to Koumei she had an honest face and people automatically trusted her. However she knew herself well enough to admit that she had an insatiable desire for knowledge, any knowledge. Above all she enjoyed the game, the trickery, in the end she probably had enough dirt to bring down most of the east and parts of the west. She called it her 'little black book'.

"Yes, that."

"Is it that big of a deal?"

"A little bit, yes. "

"I see," Schehera pursed her lips as she frowned in thought. "Sorry?" Jafar raised a single eyebrow. "Well, it just slipped my mind to be honest."

"How does such a thing slip your mind?"

"Well Sinbad has six," Schehera pointed out. "One sounds…pretty lame next to that resume." Jafar's eyes remained hard and focused on her. "I honestly forgot, between the festival, the drinking and King Armakan it just, I forgot to bring it up… mainly because of the drinking. Besides, it's not like my djinn has any real offensive abilities, I barely even use it… alright I barely know how to use it," she admitted. "It's a weird djinn, I can't quite figure him out, his abilities aren't typical."

"What's a typical djinn ability?" asked Jafar.

"Like what Sinbad has, offensive power, something that can knock down walls and kick people's butts. Pow! Wow! That kind of thing. Mine can't do any of that," she complained. "But…I don't know, it's like the new one," she held up her katana. "The djinn pick their masters for a reason and I seem to attract the freaky ones…"

Jafar shook his head. "You need to be careful Schehera, one day your secrets are gonna get you killed," he warned, she smiled.

"I know, but what I do about it? People just tell me things," she replied. Jafar snorted in disbelief.

"Bullshit," he said and then sighed. "What I wouldn't give to spend 10 minutes picking at that brain of yours, the things you know, the trouble you could cause, and here you are acting like you're just another vagabond. What goes on in that pretty little mind of yours?" he questioned.

"Shoes, sex and fighting," Schehera answered.

"Be serious."

"I am. How'd you know anyway?"

Jafar indicated to the sleeping Masrur with his chin. The red head was now sprawled on his back beside her with his head resting against the side of her pillow. "That one let it slip."

Schehera shook her head. "I don't even remember telling him, it must have been in passing or something. I don't get him sometimes, the other night I had to ask him 8 times to pass the salt, and them something like this he remembers so clearly." Jafar shrugged.

"We're all a little weird," he said. Schehera looked to her other side at Sinbad and smiled. The king was curled up beside her with an arm around her waist.

"I guess," she admitted. "He told me he loved me in there you know."

Jafar's eyes widened. "Really? When'd he get the balls?" Schehera giggled.

"I don't know whether to pretend it never happened or hold him to it," she said. "We were in the dungeon, no matter how many times you've been down there, there's still a high chance of never coming out. I don't know wether it even counts." Jafar eyed the deposed princess, there was warmth in her eyes when she looked at his king but there was also uncertainty, of course there would be, she'd spent the last 3 years away trying to over him and yet here Sinbad was capturing her all over again.

"Of course it counts," replied Jafar. "When it comes to Sinbad, it's usually the only time it does count." However Schehera remained unconvinced. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Schehera admitted. She wanted her happy ending, to stay by Sinbad's side but she also knew there were diplomatic consequences to her actions, while Huang no longer existed on the map it still existed in people's mind, especially in the minds of foreign rulers. Sinbad's first propriety was Sindria, he would never do anything that could harm his people. "Maybe do as you suggested."

"What did I suggest?"

"Run."

Jafar tensed at her words, what exactly did she intend to run away from? He looked closely at his good friend, she'd changed a lot over the past 3 years, but did she change enough for him to no longer trust her?

* * *

Schehera never coped well on boats, she didn't really understand why, it wasn't particular terrifying to her and she had no fear of the sea but something about the way the boat swayed nauseated her. The ringing had returned, it was hard to describe as it as sometimes it was like a buzzing noise in her ear other times it was a hollow echo, either way it was annoying. She needed to visit a doctor to get her ears checked, if Sinbad did any permanent damage he was going to flip the bill for her recovery. Unable to sleep either way she sat on the deck cleaning her katana, the blade hadn't been used in over four years now, not since she impaled herself and her father with it, while the edge was still sharp, it looked a little dusty from being in storage, especially the leather handle and sheath.

She thought back to her childhood, how she used to admire the beauty of such a deadly weapon, how she was ignorant of her father's madness.

_The ten year old Princess Schehera of the Huang Nation, jewel of the House of Amaratsu, and the Duchess of Ming-Yue sat alone in the cherry blossom gardens of the royal palace. She was in a pevious mood after having been sent away while her father and brother entertained the ambassador of Kou and his entourage, she'd managed to get a sneak peek at the man and wasn't impressed with his bright red hair and a long beard. Apparently he was the emperor's younger brother or some type of relative not in the direct line of succession to the throne._

_Schehera was bored, which wasn't uncommon recently, she somehow managed to read through all the books in the library and now had nothing to do, while on the outside she was the prim and proper princess she had a voracious appetite for knowledge and information. Just the other day she discovered snooping, a process of learning information without someone telling you directly, and learnt that there was a maid that had somehow managed to work her way though all the servants in the palace. She later found out that the habits of a few of the other workers at the palace and began spying on them for fun, her favourite source of entertainment at the moment was the young and bashful gardener who was in love with one of her brother's chambermaids, he was gathering up the courage to confess and spent hours practicing to a tree._

_The princess was on her way to where the gardener customarily trained when she tripped over somebody while sneaking through the bushes._

_"Oww," she complained struggling to get up with all the layer of her robes in the way._

_"I-I-I'm s-so sorry," said a high pitched voice, Schehera managed to sit up and see a boy around the same age as herself facing her. He had flaming red hair and eyes with freckles across his nose and cheeks, his robes were a mess and there seemed to be a leaf in his long hair. "I didn't think anyone would pass through here, I'm so very sorry," he apologised._

_"Be careful," Schehera replied, he looked so scared she didn't have the heart to lecture him when she noticed the book in his hand. "Is that a copy of 'The eight man-made and natural wonders of world'?" she asked starring at the cover._

_"Y-yes," replied the boy._

_"A complete copy?"_

_"It was copied from the original by a scribe as a gift for my uncle many years ago," he explained._

_"May I see that?" Schehera pleaded hungrily. "We have one in our library but it's so old that some of the pages had deteriorated, I've never read a complete version before." Seeing her enthusiasm for a shared interest the boy began to relax, he smiled quickly became as excited as she did._

_"Have you read the transcripts of the author's notes?" he questioned. "This version has a few of the drafts that contain other landmarks that weren't included in the first edition but are in the original."_

_The two poured over the book until the sun went down, a few hours in Schehera began to get hungry and the two snuck into the kitchen to steal some food to eat._

_"I'm Schehera by the way," the princess whispered while they sneaked._

_"Koumei," the boy replied. "Is this alright?"_

_"What is?"_

_"Stealing?"_

_"This is my father's palace, of course it's not stealing."_

_"But we're taking something that wasn't given to us," Koumei pointed out._

_"This is merely asking for forgiveness not permission," replied Schehera causing the boy to laugh._

_Koumei was Schehera's first friend, during the month long stay in Huang the two got into all sort of trouble, from sneaking out at night to see the Lotus flower's midnight flowering to throwing mud balls and play fighting in the garden rivers, after one such play date, the two laid in futons side by side in the medical wing of the palace with fevers and sore throats from their colds._

_"Totally worth it," said Schehera followed by a series of coughs. The two were for reason climbing the small man made waterfall pretending they were being followed by monsters and soon fell in, soaking them both in cold water._

_"I think I'm seeing things," Koumei replied beside her his vision blurry, they had matching ice packs on their heads and __were wrapped so tight in sheets they couldn't move. "Father says we're leaving the day after tomorrow to return to Kou." Schehera didn't answer, instead she began coughing again, concerned Koumei sat up to check up on her to see that she was crying silently. "I'll come back and visit," he assured her. "And you can visit me in Kou."_

_"Really?" asked Schehera between sobs. "Really, really?"_

_"Of course," Koumei assured her. "And we can keep in touch through letters, did you know that Kou recently developed a magic portal system powered by magoi that can send small items instantaneously?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red wooden token withe the Kou national emblem engraved and painted gold. "Here, I have another one back home that makes a matching set, this way we can keep in constant contact."_

_"Promise?" asked Schehera, taking the token and holding it carefully in her hands._

_"Promise."_

Schehera felt a warm pulse in her pocket, she removed the red token and put it on the ground, it glowed and circular pattern of light expanded from it, when it dispersed a sheet of paper sat on top. She unfolded it to reveal a letter from Koumei:

Schehera,  
How have you been? Since you left it's been a bit quiet around here, Kouen has no one to argue with and it seems like Kouha is going through puberty so he's acting a little strange, stranger than usual it seems. I'm going to be in Balbadd in a couple of months for a trade conference, if you have time please come see me, I'll be there for two weeks, don't worry, my brother won't be there, either of them. I finally got around to reading your latest novel, did you really single handedly defeat 100 warrior fighters? That's impressive, even for you. I also gave 'A guide to Torran' another try, still can't get my head around the language but it seems Kouen has picked it up with ease, he can be annoying like that sometimes. Write back soon okay?  
With love,  
Koumei

Schehera smiled, it'd only be a couple of weeks and he was talking like she'd been gone for a year, putting down her sword she shook the chain around her wrist. "Seire," she called quietly, a black shadow formed along the surface of her hand, she reached in and when she pulled her hand out she removed a pen and paper and began scripting a reply. She proceeded to send it to the prince using the same method the letter arrived through, pouring her magoi into the token it glowed and when the letter touched the light it disappeared. It was such a strange device, useful and must had cost a fortune to make.

Unbeknownst to Schehera, she was being watched, in the shadows stood Jafar keeping a close eye on her, what message did she receive? It was dark even with the moonlight, he watched as she used a pen and paper and wrote. What did she say in reply? Jafar knew she was close to the Kou princes, but how close exactly? Would she spy for them? Betray Sinbad for them?

* * *

"Home sweet home," said Sinbad stepping off the boat and onto Sindria soil, however Schehera didn't share his enthusiasm.

"I need a nap," she declared slowly walking towards the palace.

"Hear hear," agreed Masrur trailing after her. Only Jafar remained silent, he kept his eyes on Schehera as he and Sinbad followed them.

Schehera was looking forward to collapsing on her bed and falling asleep, however when she opened her bedroom door she paused, the room had been tossed and searched through. Clothes on the floor, drawers over turned and her bed sheets had been sliced open.

"The hell?" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" asked Masrur peering into the room over her shoulder. "Who did this!?" he demanded angrily. Schehera didn't move, what could they possible be after? She had nothing of value here, but perhaps the thief didn't know that, she kept her most prized possessions in the artificial dimension created by her djinn, they were perhaps in the most secure and safe location there was as no one but Schehera herself could access them. "When I get my hands on those palace guards they're going to be sorry, how did they let an intruder in to do such a thing?"

Schehera quickly opened one of the few untouched drawers and check to see if her folder was still there, she sighed in relief when she touched its leather bound and pulled it out. It was a collection of notes she made on Sindria, she wanted to document the beginnings of Sinbad's reign for her next book, but she knew she had to be careful with what she published as individuals from neighbouring nations would read it as well. Her first step was to collect all the information she could first and then consult Jafar on what she needed to take out, with the visitation of foreign rulers she decided to keep the notes hidden just in case as she had discovered a few hidden passage ways in the palace.

"I'm going to gather security, see if we can figure out who did this."

"Yeah," agreed Schehera weakly but she wasn't as certain as he was that it was an outsider who did this. "You do that."

* * *

"So why am I here?" Schehera asked as Sinbad brought her belongings into his royal chambers.

"You're being targeted," Sinbad replied. "The safest place in the entire island is here."

"You sure it's not just a ploy to get me into your bed?" asked Schehera. Sinbad smiled slyly.

"It's merely a happy consequence," he answered. Schehera was too tired to argue, instead she crawled onto his bed and made herself comfortable.

"I'm tired, let's deal with this later," she told him.

"Oi! You could be trouble here!" remarked Sinbad. Schehera smiled and stuck out her hand from under the sheets.

"Hold my hand then," she said. "Keep me safe," Sinbad smiled and laid on the bed beside her taking her hand in his.

"You sure you're okay?" he questioned. Schehera shrugged.

"When I was little, I was kidnapped for random," she said casually as if it was nothing at all. "I wasn't scared at all, it wasn't the first time it happened after all, I was the daughter of a monster so of course people saw me as one as well. They thought that no one would care what happened to a monster."

"That's a sad story," replied Sinbad. "The point?"

"Bad things happen, you get over it," explained Schehera. "I didn't fight them cause I knew there would be no point, I was just a little girl while there was 20 men surrounding me, my guards and servants were all dead, at the time there was nothing I could do."

"At the time?"

"After a week when the sun went down, I snuck out, they never got their money but I gave them all matching broken fingers," Schehera said quietly. "I was angry with them of course, but I couldn't break there arms or legs, they needed them in order to make a living. So I took a few fingers."

"Of course."

"No one even noticed I was missing," Schehera continued. "Admittedly it was only for a few days, but still, with my brother off at boarding school no one gave a damn about me."

"You have people who care now," said Sinbad kissing her on the forehand. "There's one right here in fact."

"So when we catch the son of a bitch who tossed my room I think I'll take more than a few fingers though," declared Schehera. "A knee cap or two, to stop the snooping, such practices must be discouraged by amateurs." Schehera smiled and snuggled closer to Sinbad. "If someone kidnapped me now, would you save me?"

"Honey, if someone kidnapped you I'd sit back and wait," Schehera frowned but Sinbad continued. "Because I know you, you're a survivor, you're strong, if they managed to kidnap you it was because you let them. I'll wait for you to come home with a cup of tea and a slice of cake, and you'll come back with a story to tell." Sinbad kissed her again. "You're not the type to be rescued, you do the rescuing after all." Schehera chuckled, he was so ridiculous sometimes. She closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep. "Hey," Sinbad gently prodded her with a finger but she didn't respond. He smiled and sat up. There was a quiet knock on the door. "Come on."

"You called for me?" asked Jafar quietly entering the chambers.

"Search the island, find out who did this and why," commanded Sinbad. Jafar didn't respond immediately.

"Can I speak to you in private?" he requested. The two exited the room leaving Schehera alone.

"What is it?" asked Sinbad closing the door behind him.

"I did it," confessed Jafar quietly. "At least, I ordered the search of Schehera's room. The fellow did a terrible job though, the original goal was to do it undetected but he broke a vase and in the end he decided to obscure it by just ransacking the room."

"Why?" demanded Sinbad furiously. "Why did you do such a thing?"

"She's hiding something," replied Jafar. "She's not being truthful and I did what I had to in order to protect Sindria."

"Schehera would never-"

"Would she?" asked Jafar. "We're not children anymore, roaming the world without a care. Grow up Sin! Schehera was engaged to two princes of Kou, if Huang wasn't invaded she would be crown princess and the future empress! So tell me, why is she here? I love her as much as Masrur and Drakon, but I'm not blinded by emotion to not see that she would make the perfect spy! Three years ago when she left she went right to Prince Koumei and I know they still keep in contact."

"They're friends, I already know that, it was Koumei who sneaked us across the border after all-"

"She learns secrets for a living Sinbad," said Jafar. "Do you trust her enough to put Sindria at risk? There are rumours that Huang is beginning to rebel, Kou is desperate to maintain control, other ruling families are beginning to declare their claim on the borders. What do you think will be the easiest and most efficient way to stop all this?"

"Marry the Huang princess into the Kou royal family," Sinbad answered in realisation. "We can't let that happen, can we?"

"If she stays here in Sindria she'll never know," assured Jafar knowing he's fear was of Schehera leaving not of her betrayal. "We'll keep her safe but does she want to stay here?"

"Schehera doesn't want to be empress," Sinbad pointed out. "She didn't even want to be queen of Huang. When I offered to fight-"

"How did she escape then?" demanded Jafar. "How? We all thought she was gone before the Kou army arrived, but she signed the peace treaty herself, did you know that? Did she tell you that? Huang has received preferential treatment compared to other conquered lands, what if she gave Huang to Kou? What if she betrayed her country? Can you trust her then?"

"I don't know," admitted Sinbad. "I love her Jafar, she would never…would she?"

"I found this in her room Sinbad," Jafar held up small stack of papers. "These are detailed notes, drawings and sketches of Sindria, everything from the royal palace to the vegetation in the forests, I had them copied from files she kept hidden in a false bottom of one of the drawers, I think she's going to pass these on to the Kou prince, or perhaps she already has."

"They could be anything-"

"She made the false bottom herself, she was in those chambers for barely a week Sin, let me say this again. She practically learns secrets for a living, with Sindria at stake, do you trust her?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6**

Schehera opened her eyes, she yawned and sat up feeling the morning light that shone through the window against her skin. She looked to her left to see that Sinbad was gone, she found it strange as it was still early and he rarely got up without someone having to wake him. She stretched and laid back down, his bed was extremely soft and comfortable, it seemed that the king had adjusted nice to the luxury of his new position but while she did sleep well, Schehera found herself missing the cold dirt ground and the rustle of wild animals around her, she'd gotten used to falling asleep leaning against a tree by a fire and underneath the stars. The spacious bed made her feel almost isolated from the world, a thought that surprisingly unnerved her.

Sinbad did his best to make a little noise as possible as he carried the tray of breakfast up the stairs, Schehera could sleep though a storm but if someone spoke just a little too loudly she'd wake up furious that her rest was disturbed. Carefully balancing the tray on one arm he opened the door, seeing her in all her glory tussled and still sleepy eyed produced a pang of longing in him. Schehera was starring out the window with a dazed look in her eyes, she was a vision in white, her dark hair made her skin seem luminance drawing attention to those full flush lips. Unable to resist he put down the tray and made his way to the bed, Schehera turned her head at the sound when Sinbad cupped his hands around her face and kissed her.

"Well good morning to you too," said Schehera once they finally broke apart. Sinbad smiled back at her, kissing her temple he wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead against the side of her head, she felt the tip of his nose against her jaw. "I could get used the this," Schehera laughed when Sinbad tried to wrestle her back down on the bed. The entire morning they stayed in bed, Sinbad brought the tray up on the mattress and proceeded to feed her a little here and there between kisses, cuddles and laughter.

Schehera leaned against Sinbad's chest, she felt his plus through his skin and the warmth it brought with it, for the first time since she could remember she was completely content to just stay in the moment in his company, in absolute bliss. "We have to get out of bed eventually," she reluctantly pointed out. Sinbad groaned and buried himself against her, his hold around her waist tightened.

"No," he moaned causing her to laugh again. Sinbad closed his eyes to listen to that sound, her laughter was clear and sweet, it was perhaps one of the most beautiful things he'd ever heard. "What were you thinking about?"

"Huh?"

"Before I came in, what were you thinking about?" asked Sinbad. Schehera shrugged, she was absently playing with his hands, touching the callouses on his palms and entwining his fingers with hers.

"Just all of this," she waved her arms across the room. "Sindria, you, king, everything," she smiled. "You've achieved so much, it's…"

"It's what?"

"I don't know how to feel about it," she admitted. "I'm happy for you, I am. But I'm worried, I don't know why I am. It's this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Maybe you're just hungry?" suggested Sinbad.

"No, I don't know…I don't know how to describe it actually…like a throbbing, an ache? In the back of my mind, I just keep thinking something's wrong. I don't know what it is, and that scares me…"

"Something the great Schehera doesn't know, what could it possible be?" Sinbad remarked, Schehera hit him gently.

"Stop that, I'm being serious," she lightly scolded. "You've achieved so much in such a short about of time, I don't know, I guess I feel a little inadequate, under achieving? Perhaps it's jealousy, maybe it's not, I don't think it is, I've never wanted what you've wanted. I'm happy with the way my life is now, I'm not like you, I don't feel the need to change the world."

Sinbad frowned as he remembered Jafar's words. _Do you trust her? _"What do you mean?" he asked.

Schehera shrugged. "I like the world the way it is, I don't see a need to change it, there will always be conflict and misunderstanding but that doesn't mean that that is all there is in this world. Humanity thrives under oppression, I know because I've seen it. I've seen men beat those below them for no apparent reason and the scars left on the victims of rape and murder, but I've also seen a mother walk until her feet blister just to bring her child clean water to drink. This world is twisted and vile, but there is also so much beauty in it, you just have to look. You've created a country to change this world, but I just don't see a need for it because it will never be perfect, so why plunge it into war?"

Sinbad's body tightened a little, she objected to his goals and ideals, there was nothing wrong with that, everyone was entitled to their opinion, but did this mean anything else? Would she betray him? He wanted to just ask her, but he was scared. Scared of what her response could be, terrified of losing her, even if she was lying to him the whole time. Instead he just held her tighter, like she was some talisman, there to keep the nightmares and unpleasant possibilities away.

* * *

Schehera sat alone in the courtyard with a book in her lap, Sinbad was off doing paper work after being dragged away by Jafar, however she was too distracted to even process any of the letters in front of her. She had spent the night in Sinbad's bed, while the act itself wasn't a first in her life, the context surrounding it had changed. They were dating now, kinda, what were they doing? Were they in fact dating? She didn't really know, however thinking back she began getting nervous.

Schehera pulled at the grass, tearing a handful from its roots, she needed to stop worrying. She suddenly missed the king even though they'd been separated for only a few hours, her chest ached at the thought of him and so she decided to pay him a visit. Sinbad was pouring over a map with Jafar in his office, there was a frown between his brows, instinctively Schehera made her way to his side and pressed a finger against the crease to soften it.

"Schehera," Sinbad exclaimed having not noticed her entering. "What are you doing here?"

"Missing you," she answered, kissing him and wrapping her arms around her waist. Jafar discretely looked away to try and give them a little privacy. Sinbad smiled and kissed her back, he pulled her closer and covered her with one arm. "What are you doing?" Schehera asked peering down at the map. Sinbad tensed a little, Jafar's eyes narrowed as he exchanged a look with the king, almost a warning. Schehera didn't noticed and kept her attention on the map. "Isn't that Karna?" she questioned, it was a small island off of Deliranar near Balbadd.

"Yes," replied Sinbad, there was no point in hiding it, she was clever, if what there was present in the room didn't give it away, a few right questions to the right people and she'd have the entire situation figured out.

"Are they giving you trouble?"

"Sort of," said Sinbad, Schehera merely nodded and didn't ask for him to elaborate which made Sinbad suspicious. "How'd you know?" She shrugged.

"I know the people," she answered. "Testy bunch, short tempered and prideful, bad combination."

"What do you know?" asked Jafar casually. Schehera opened her mouth to answer but stopped herself.

"Oh, nice try but no, I won't answer that," she told him. "You'll need to figure this one out yourselves." She quickly began making her way to the door.

"Schehera!" pleaded Sinbad but the girl shook her head and smiled.

"Nope, I made a promise and I intend to keep it, I'm staying out of your fights Sinbad. Don't worry, it's not a hard one," she assured him before hurrying out of the office. Jafar gave his king a look, almost to say 'I told you so'.

"She knows something," the advisor said.

"Yes," replied Sinbad.

"You're not going to ask her?"

"She's not going to tell me is she?"

"She clearly has access to information we don't," Jafar pointed out. "In order to protect Sindria shouldn't we use all resources at our disposal?" Sinbad's eyes narrowed.

"She isn't a resource," he said. "This isn't her fight."

"If she truly cares for you, she'd help."

Sinbad had no reply to that, since Sindria so clearly meant so much to him, why wouldn't she help? Why didn't she even offer?

* * *

Schehera skipped down the hallway, she noticed that it'd been a while since she skipped so she decided to change that. She was in a good mood, a letter had arrived from Koumei through their usual method detailing Kouha's exploits releasing a trio of test subjects and bringing them into his household. While the words he used were hard and disapproving she could see the hints of glee and pride between the lines, his brother, while twisted, was kind and had his own sense of pride and justice, something that wouldn't be easy to come by as an imperial prince.

_"Who are you?" demanded a small child with startling bright red hair and eyes, Schehera instantly wanted to pick him up and cuddle the pretty little boy, he looked every bit like a girl in his imperial robes._

_"Kouha, don't be rude," cautioned Koumei. Schehera was 12 years old when she first visited the imperial palace, she'd presented herself to the emperor and managed to catch a glimpse of her future husband but they were forbidden to meet until the wedding ceremony which wasn't for another 6 years, she'd been anxious the entire trip, however Koumei had reassured her than the first prince was kind and would make her very happy, from what she could see he was very handsome but much older than she was. In her month long visit she stayed in the residence of emperor's brother's family in accordance with customs, his children kept her company but she found his daughters to be shallow, selfish and conceited people so she mainly spent time with his sons Kouen, Koumei and Kouha. _

_While she initially got off on the wrong foot with the 6 year old, she realised he had a fondness for figs and pretty things, since Huang was famed for its exquisite textiles she taught him a little of what she knew about the process of collecting, weaving and embroidering with fine silk before sealing his affection with a handkerchief she made just for him. It was easy to outwit a child less than half her age._

_Kouen on the other hand was a whole different matter, things went from bad to worse after she beat him during a military training session. Schehera had a naturally curious personality, she'd try something new, quickly master it and then move on, martial arts, swordsmanship in particular, was no exception, she'd already __absorbed everything the master-at-arms in Huang had to offer, and during her stay her technique and skill near doubled when she incorporated Kou fighting styles into her bag of tricks. Kouen, being the alpha male he was, didn't appreciate being upstaged by a girl 2 years his junior, Schehera, being the smart arse know it all she was, enjoyed it immensely. It was a balancing act between the two, while Kou was larger and had a greater military force, Huang had the trading partners and Schehera possessed a linage that could be traced back twice as far as Kouen's. Kouen was of imperial blood but not in the direct line of succession and Schehera was the future empress of his country, their ranks were very similar but it seemed Schehera squeaked out in front just a little. _

_"Lord Hakuyuu isn't going to be too happy," Kouen commented after witnessing Schehera deal one particularly brutal defeat to her opponent. Although he couldn't outright put her over his knee and spank her, he could get a few verbal jabs in. She knew in his mind she was a conceited and arrogant girl who lived a sheltered life and had everything handed to her on a silver platter, it was only when he accidentally walked in on her getting dressed did he see the bruised and scars across her back and the rest of her body. She was always so cheerful and joyous on the surface he never even suspected the abuse, no doubt Koumei didn't either, she'd begged him to keep it a secret, especially from his brothers. Schehera didn't want to be pitied, only 6 more years and she'd be free from her father. This seemed to only confuse Kouen even more, so he pretended nothing had happened and kept treating her like a little sister, the two bickered and fought in a way only people who were truly close would._

_"What do you mean?" asked Schehera wiping the blood from the tip of her wooden training sword. Her first impression of Koumei's older brother was that he was very good looking, not really handsome but more pretty, it was when she accidentally expressed this opinion did he turn against her, commenting on her brute strength and unfeminine qualities._

_"My cousin is a serious man, I doubt he wants a wild gorilla for a future empress," explained the first son. Schehera's instinct to fight back kicked in._

_"A serious man is he? What does he have to say about that glass jaw of yours? Surely a serious man can't take a boy with such pretty delicate features seriously," Schehera snapped back. The resemblance between Kouen and Kouha was extremely prevalent, both had a similar feminine grace to their looks which took Kouen years and a goatee to grow out of._

_"What was that?" Kouen's voice however no longer matched his dainty appearance._

_"What you got you chinless red arse baboon?" Schehera replied. It was one of their more civilised spats._

_Koumei had to drag her away before things escalated. "I swear, whenever I put the two of you in a room together you both devolve into street rats, the things you say, you need to wash your mouth out," sighed Koumei. The two sat in silence while she calmed down, and after few minutes he collapsed into a fit of giggles as he recalled what she said. "Red arse baboon, hahahaha, really?"_

Schehera smiled at the memory, lost in her thoughts she didn't realise there was someone around the corner until she walked right into them.

"Sorry!" Someone said as they grabbed her arm and kept her from falling back. "You okay?" Schehera focused her mind to see Sharrkan holding onto her.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"I didn't see you there," said Sharrkan. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault," Schehera assured him, she had a habit of getting lost in her mind and then walking into walls, doors, people even tripping over minor faults in the ground, it was practically a weekly occurrence for her.

"Hey, are you busy?" asked Sharrkan as Schehera regained her balance on her own two feet.

"Not at all."

"Great, do you want to practice with me for a bit then?" There was a eager, almost hungry look in his eyes, his hand touched the hilt of his sword in anticipation. Schehera grinned in response.

"Sure, I could use the practice."

* * *

Sharrkan looked down the tip of his blade to his opponent, she was a slender girl; which meant she would be light on her feet and while he was taller than her, the span of her arms and legs were the same as his. He had no real advantage over her aside from physical strength yet even that was uncertain, he'd heard stories about her, about her incredible fighting abilities, of how she punched a gladiator three times her size into a wall and broke his jaw. He took a step towards her and she responded by taking one towards him as well.

"This is insane," said Yamraiha as she watched. "Why do they have real swords? She's going to kill him." Yamraiha eyed Schehera's black sword with fear, she'd never seen her use anything other than her fists and weapons she took from her opponent and she was already deadly, what damage would she do with her own blade?

"It's his head," replied Masrur quietly. "Not a huge loss if you ask me." Drakon grinned.

"20 that he manages to draw blood," he said.

"40 that she finishes in under six moves," countered Masrur. Their eyes met and they both had the same gleeful expression.

"No one is betting Sharrkan is going to win?" asks Yamraiha.

"Of course not," the two men scoffed. She sighed and shook her head, it seemed like it was up to her to root for her fellow general as the other two were clearly not on his side.

"Don't get us wrong, it'd be wonderful if Sharrkan won-" said Drakon.

"It's just exceedingly unlikely," Masrur finished for him.

Schehera smiled as she watched Sharrkan's worried eyes on her, he was no doubt skilled, why else would Sinbad make him a general? However the lad was unseasoned, how many times had he seen death? How many times had he killed? It was minuscule but he still flinched every time her katana shifted in his direction. He was physically in excellent shape, but his sword was bulky and his frame still developing, this made a bad combination especially on a growing boy's joints, perhaps in a few years he'd go undefeated but that was not today.

Suddenly Sharrkan lunged at her, she carefully stepped aside and dodged his blade, using the back of her own she deflected and twisted the blade around. Sharrkan's wrist couldn't handle the sudden shift causing him to drop the sword.

"That was fast," whispered Drakon.

"Such a bulky weapon," Schehera commented, she kicked the sword out of Sharrkan's reach and closed the distance between them. "At this distance hand to hand combat is more productive," she told him as she grabbed him by the throat and threw him back across the training floor. "You're too reliant on your sword, what if there's a day where it is taken away, how will you fight? You're young and your body in the process developing, that sword is still too heavy for you."

"What will I do? Get my hand on another sword," Sharrkan replied as he stood back on his feet, he ran and picked up his sword again and held it up in front of him, without thinking he said. "Household vessel, Foraz Saiqa!"

"Damn it, that idiot! Schehera-dono get out of there!" Yamraiha shouted rushing in to defend her however Masrur grabbed her arm and stopped her. "What are you doing? Sharrkan's completely forgotten this is a just a training match, he's completely lost his senses." Masrur didn't respond and merely kept his eyes on the fight. Drakon didn't move either.

Sharrkan slashed at her releasing a whip like light from the bade, Schehera dodged the first attack with ease however the blade curled and came at her again from a different angle. Yamraiha covered her eyes unable to watch.

"Too slow," the silver chain round Schehera's wrist glowed, a black shadow seemed to form out of it and surround her body, shielding her from the blade, when the slash touched the shadow it seemed to get pulled in, the magoi was being absorbed causing the light to fade and Sharrkan fell to his knee exhausted. "Nice try," said Schehera as the darkness returned to the chain. "But since you used your household vessel I thought it'd only be fair I used my own."

Yamraiha stood speechless, what did she mean? Behind her someone began laughed, they turned to see Jafar and the culprit Sinbad.

"Hahahaha, you were completely defeated Sharrkan," he remarked. "Well done Schehera." Sinbad walked up to her and placed a quick peck on the cheek, she smiled, and in response kissed him back on the lips. Yamraiha noticed Masrur tensing just a little beside her but his expression remained netural. "As expected of my woman."

"Your woman?" echoed Schehera.

"Mine," Sinbad confirmed kissing her again. Masrur quietly walked away from the group, worried Yamraiha followed him, he didn't stop moving until he was already out of the palace gates.

"You okay?" asked Yamraiha.

"I'm fine," replied Masrur, the fanalis took a deep breath in then out. "Let's go back." However Yamraiha wasn't convince, she could see the pain in his eyes.

"You okay?" she asked again.

"It's not easy, that's all," Masrur admitted. "I'm happy for her, I really am, it's just…she…"

"You're jealous, you're worried she's going to stop paying attention to you," guessed Yamraiha. "Just because mother hen has got a new boyfriend doesn't make her stop paying attention to her chicklings, the chicklings need to grown up and leave mother hen eventually after all."

"I know…it's just not easy."

"You'll be fine," Yamraiha assured him. "She's raised you well," she added with a smile, Masrur didn't respond and just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"You go too far," said Sinbad as he laid on the ground of the training room beside Schehera. Both were drenched in sweat and panting from overexertion, after the fight with Sharrkan Sinbad decided he wanted to play as well, however their natural competitiveness slipped in and the two proceeded to spend the next few hours trying to out do each other.

"Me? You were the one who started doing push ups," replied Schehera. Sinbad grinned as he had won that round. "You're insane, I swear every time I'm with you…" Schehera began but trailed off. There was a moment silence, Sinbad sat up in concern to see Schehera with a frown between her brows.

"What?" he asked. Schehera smiled up at him and shook her head.

"Nothing," she assured him. "i just, I get swept up in your momentum, I end up doing things that I never intended to."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" asked Sinbad. Schehera shrugged.

"Maybe," she replied. "But it worries me sometimes, I find you so bright and dazzling that one day, one day I'll look at myself in the mirror and not recognise my own reflection."

"Schehera," Sinbad didn't know what to say but she just sat up and shook her head.

"It's nothing," she assured him again. "Just me being paranoid, you know how I get."

"Yeah I do," replied Sinbad. "Don't worry, you do never do as I ask anyway, you're fine."

"Really? How so?"

"Well for one, you won't tell me anything about Karna."

"Sinbad, I spent a month there researching the culture and history," said Schehera. "The king had me dragged into his throne room and demanded what I was doing, so I told him. Yes I learnt more than just that, but I gave them my word that that is all that I'll tell, the history and culture. That is all I'll tell Sinbad," Schehera looked the king in the eyes. "If I break my word, no one else will trust me, I won't be able to continue doing what I'm doing. Please understand, okay?" She flinched, the ringing had returned in her ear.

"I can't," replied Sinbad. "My people could very well be in danger of being attacked and you're holding something back!"

"That's not my concern!" said Schehera, however she regretted it the moment the words left her lips. "Sin, I don't mean it like that, this is your country, your people, not mine."

"Shouldn't that concern you as well, this place is as close to a home as anywhere else," Sinbad said, he didn't understand how she could be so cold and emotionless over this, this was his country. Why couldn't she help him? Didn't she care?

"That could be said about anywhere," Schehera responded. She had nothing but her knowledge, and that was dependant on trust, why couldn't he see that? The ringing was getting louder, her head was getting fuzzy.

"Cause you have no people! You don't have a home! You have nothing!" snapped Sinbad. Schehera's eyes widened in shook, she began getting up to leave, clearly hurt. "No, Schehera, don't!" Sinbad went after her. "Why can't you just tell me what I want?" he demanded.

The ringing was getting louder and louder, suddenly her mind went blank, she turn around and looked at Sinbad, but he couldn't see anything in those vacant eyes. "The king of Karna is a weak willed man, he makes threats that he doesn't mean and he is a coward," she said, but her voice was monotoned. "Sindria has twice the manpower as Karna, as long as you apply pressure on him, he won't do anything to harm your people."

"Schehera?" asked Sinbad. He waved his hand in front of her face but she didn't respond, she was almost like a doll in a trance. "Schehera?" he asked again this time shaking her.

Schehera closed her eyes and when she opened them the life had returned, she smiled up at Sinbad. "Hey, you okay?"

"Are you?" asked Sinbad.

"Of course, let's get a drink or something, all that exercise has made me thirsty," Schehera said as she linked her arms around his. Sinbad frowned but didn't say anything. They were just fighting and here she was acting like nothing had happened, did she even remember? What was going on?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I've been struggling to write more chapters cause I so want to just leave it there and let them have their happily ever after but considering what I put in at the end there I can't exactly do that. Sorry for the delay.

**Chapter 9**

Ward was a battle hardened man in his early thirties, dressed in black robes embroidered with an intricate silver pattern of a peony, cherry blossom and chrysanthemum which were the sigil of his liege lord, he wore sturdy boots and a heavy sword attached to his waist with a royal blue sash, his face was weathered and his large hand callused, the definition of a perfect warrior yet there was a gentleness to his dark brown eyes. He stood guarding the Second Prince of Kou and the Castellan of Ming-Yue; a province of the Kou empire formerly known as the Huang nation. Ward himself was Huang born, however when Kou invaded his home land he made a choice to follow the princess who possessed the last drop of royal blood he'd sworn to protect, like many of his brethren he entered into service of the Kou noble House of Amaratsu, a powerful ruling family with various territories within Kou, their seat of power had recently been moved and was now in the capital city of Ming-Yue province, Saiunkoku.

Ward was once a member of Princess Schehera's personal guard, she was a temperamental girl, fickle and prone to fits, it was a task the other guards flipped a coin to avoid, preferring to protect the less unpredictable and much loved prince instead. However Ward loved the spoilt little princess with all his heart, he was never married and saw her as the daughter he never had. No matter what anyone said about her personality no one could deny her unnatural beauty, even when they called her a monster's child behind her back, they called her the devil in an angel's skin. Princess Schehera wasn't widely loved like her brother, however the best thing Ward had to say about Prince Scheneizel was that he was kind. The people were excited for him to take the crown however though he would no doubt have made a good king, Princess Schehera would have been an excellent one.

Not many people saw the calculating and manipulative nature beneath her fickle persona, as the Princess matured she traded her fiery temper for cold hard logic, she submerged herself in knowledge and thrived in politics. With her pending marriage to a Kou prince she could have taken the throne for herself even with her brother still alive, yet when Huang was invaded instead of fighting she handed her country over on a silver platter and put a end to her potential ascension to the imperial throne.

The princess had told Ward numerous times that in Huang, he was the closest thing to a friend she possessed, he never understood the significance of this until he saw the young girl sitting on her father's throne with his blood still wet on her blade. She hated it, she hated him, she hated her country, she hated her people. The angry and resentment from being constantly reject lead her to run away for a year previously and her love for her brother was the only thing that made her return. With his death, there was nothing in her homeland for her anymore. Yet she had a duty, even if she didn't wished to be, she was Huang's princess and her father's sole remaining heir.

Ward always thought Princess Schehera surrendered her country out of anger, that she wanted to be free of it, it was only after when he saw Kou's army did he finally understand. With Kou's resources Huang had no chance, she choose the path of least resistance and instead of fighting she ensured her people's position in the new regime.

While the princess was demoted from her royal rank, under Prince Kouen's insistence and despite her protest, the ruling rights of the lands were given to a Kou aristocrat, the Duchess of Ming-Yue added Huang to her holdings and renamed the province according. What many people did not realised at the time was that Princess Schehera was made the Duchess of Ming-Yue as a birthday gift by the previous Kou emperor when she was born, it was a duchy whose name had died out in the male line and Schehera's claim to it was as strong as anyone else's. They passed over her brother who was to be Huang's next King for Schehera who was to marry a Kou prince, thus they saw no harm in handing a new born such a large and wealthy estate.

As a result the Duchess Schehera of Ming-Yue, of the noble House of Amaratsu was installed as the new ruler by the First Kou Prince himself. The lands that were once known as the Huang nation had prospered over the last few years, instead of disappearing under the Kou banner 'Ming-Yue Province' had become known for its luxury textiles and goods, nobles and royalty travelled from across the world to have garments and jewellery custom designed and made by Huang artisans.

Ward was now the head of Duchess Schehera's noble guard, with the Duchess away she had named a former Huang minister official Charon as her Castellan of Ming-Yue. Charon now sat in a meeting with Prince Koumei over a few administrative issues, although Charon ruled Ming-Yue in the Duchess's stead, Prince Koumei had refused to let her leave without her giving himself the Amaratsu noble seal needed to finalise any major management decisions in her duchy, the province was now basically jointly ruled.

Charon was a practical and patient man who didn't mind, in his late twenties he shared Princess Schehera's contempt for his home land after the late King beheaded his father for treason along with her brother. He was one of only a handful of government officials Princess Schehera kept around, many were banished whilst the worse were executed under Prince Kouen's orders as part of the treaty agreement. Many of the Huang nobles kept their titles, however they were made to give up a large portion of their wealth to the Kou imperial treasury in exchange.

Ming-Yue was under heavy scrutiny and paid tremendous taxes to the imperial family, yet compared to other conquered lands, they were quite well off. The province wasn't ruled by an individual tied to the royal family through marriage or a minister that had been promoted to take the job. The changes the Kou empire implemented were easily absorbed, due to their proximity, Huang's culture was perhaps the one that most closely resembled those within the Kou empire anyway.

"How is Lady Schehera?" Ward overheard Charon ask the Prince, surprisingly enough the two got along quite well, both had the same mild temper needed to survive in the long run in Princess Schehera's company.

"Still in Sindria," Prince Koumei replied. "We were supposed to meet in Balbadd last month but she never showed, it seems she's in the middle of writing another book. I think that writing is just an excuse for that severe wander lust of hers, she doesn't stay in one place for more than a few of months, even here in Kou she'd travel from place to place. Above all, she doesn't need the money, give her a little time and she'll be on the road to Reim or somewhere else far far away."

"Your royal brother did request her services as his advisor, she is a skilled linguist and archaeologist, perhaps the best in the field of Ancient Torran. Also, the revenue from her first book is very much one of the things that has contributed to Ming-Yue's current status." Charon pointed out. Ward could practically hear Koumei roll his eyes.

"My brother's lust for knowledge is as terrible as hers," replied the Second Prince. "I know for a fact that many of those so called 'business trips' to the west were just excuses for them to wander the countryside exploring old Torran ruins."

"They did come back with a djinn once though," said Charon. "However you're right, if it wasn't for your royal brother, Schehera would leave the Ming-Yue province and never come back. As ridiculous as it is, I can picture the Duchess living off the land in some ancient city ruins in the forrest."

"For some reason, as out of character it is, I can see that high maintenance princess doing exactly that," Koumei laughed. "When he entrusted ruling rights to the Amaratsu noble family she named you ruler in her stead then ran away to join the circus and didn't come back for a whole year. If she hadn't been writing on a monthly basis I would have taken a search party to find her. She was upset, he did it without consulting her and chained her down all over again."

"Well, she came to her senses eventually and came back."

"Not for the reasons you're implying, she followed her heart, when the idiot didn't return her feelings she came back. That's all."

"The idiot? Have you met King Sinbad?" enquired Charon.

"No, but I have read her novels, how else could you describe the baboon?" Their laughter echoed down the hall. "Regardless, Ming-Yue province is in good hands." Ward could sense that Charon was blushing.

"Not at all," Charon insisted. "I'm merely followed the princess's orders, she left a list of instructions and rules for when governing her lands, she's the mastermind behind Huang's integration into Kou and our prosperity."

"It's annoying isn't it," Koumei pointed out, his eyes narrowing.

"What is, your highness?"

"How could someone be both so beautiful and clever at the same time, the gods were unfair. If it wasn't for that wretched personality of hers I'd seriously consider pushing her off a cliff to rid the world of that unnatural genetic goldmine on principle alone." Even Ward had to smile at that.

* * *

Schehera clenched her fist to stop herself from shaking but it was no use, what was wrong with her? She was reading over what she'd managed to write the night before, she'd had a sudden burst of inspiration and practically crawled out of bed to reach ink and paper, however her writing was so horrible that she barely understood. Her hand had been shaking so badly that the letters made no sense and she didn't know why. The ringing had finally subsided. She'd even gone to a doctor who said she was perfectly fine, yet she felt like she had no control over her body, she constantly felt sick to her stomach from nausea, her body was weak and her mind scattered.

"What is going on?" she asked herself. Was it the new djinn? It'd been months already but perhaps her body still needed time to adjust like it did the last time, Seire's abilities were the type that needed to be constantly active, if not she would lose whatever possessions she stored in the artificially created dimension. At first it drained her but now it was second nature, she no longer even needed to think about it. The bracelet didn't really need to be worn either, since she could warp and fold the portal to her desire she could have just kept it inside, but she was fond of it and liked the way the chain clinked whenever she moved. The sword on the other hand, she kept tucked inside her little storage space, she didn't want to even look at it, it reminded her of her family and that pained her, but if it was causing her symptoms she needed to master Andrealphus's djinn abilities soon.

Schehera reached into the draw for the bottle of very expensive wine she kept hidden there away from Sinbad's clutches, pulling open the cork she drank a large mouthful straight from the bottle, not even stopping to savour the taste. "Seire," Schehera called quietly, the bracelet glowed before a shadow enclosed it and her hand with it. When she pulled her hand out in it was the katana. She set it down on the desk before putting what she'd managed to write inside the portal and closing it, ever since her room was ransack she kept valuables hidden. Perhaps there was a spy in Sindria or perhaps it was just a thief, however she wasn't going to take any chances. Schehera drank another mouthful of wine and then another, and before she knew it, the bottle was half empty.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," she said taking another swing. The large oak door opened and Masrur strolled inside. "Hey."

"Hey, what you doing here?" he asked.

"This _is_ my room after all."

"I mean aren't you staying with Sinbad? Why are you back here?"

Schehera just shrugged and took another sip. "I needed some quiet to work, that's all." Masrur raised an eyebrow at the empty desk and the bottle in her hand. "Well obviously it's not going well," she snapped.

"Writer's block? Anything I can help with, you seem off lately," replied Masrur. "Besides, it's only been a couple of months since your last release, should't you be taking a break and not writing?"

"I've got nothing else to do here," Schehera pointed out. "I'm basically free loading with nothing else to do, it's been over 3 months since I first arrived already, I'm pretty sure it's the longest time I've stayed in any one in a very long time."

"You're not leaving are you!?"

"No, of course not," Schehera assured him. "It's just a case of wanderlust I guess…" However she didn't convince anyone, not even herself.

"You're not used to staying on one place is all," said Masrur. "You're so used to going from place to place that you haven't set down any roots, that's all."

"Roots?" Schehera echoed, she hadn't even thought that far ahead. Was that what she was doing?

"Thing's are going to be different now, you'll see. It's kind of exciting actually. Some day soon you'll be Queen-" Queen?! Schehera didn't hear the rest of what he was saying, instead of reassuring her Masrur only made her even more anxious. Schehera hesitated before answering, she wasn't one to lie but she didn't want to worry him either, after all there was nothing he could do to help.

"I'm fine," but she didn't sound like it.

"You've been throwing up," Masrur pointed out. Schehera didn't reply. "Don't try to deny it, you have a very distinctive walk, I could hear you running in the middle of the night to the bathroom down the hall instead of Sinbad's ensuite. You don't want him to know. Are you pregnant?"

"No! I-I'm fine," she tried to assure him, her nails picking at the bottle's label. "I think it's my new djinn, the timing matches, my body is just adjusting."

"You sure?" He didn't look convinced. "This has never happened to Sinbad and he has six of those things."

"Well they say an idiot doesn't catch a cold," Schehera replied, making him laugh. "I'm fine, seriously." She tried to sound convincing and Masrur seemed to buy it this time.

"If that's what you say," he said with a smile. "Anyway, I was on my way to the training hall, wanna go a couple rounds?" he offered. Schehera grinned.

"And beat your arse? Of course, do you even need to ask?" she said, Masrur laughed and shook his head.

"See you there then," he said leaving. Schehera drained the last few drops of wine before getting up, it would take more than a single bottle to get her drunk but her head was beginning to feel light, and if it wasn't for the liquid courage she would perhaps have more sense than to agree.

* * *

Sinbad sat as he desk in his office alone pouring over the documents in front of him, one of the things he didn't enjoy about being king was all the paper work he had to do to run a country, it was seemingly endless, when one thing was resolved another would pop up and then it would snowball into something that kept him locked in doors for days. The only thing keeping him sane was the thought of having lunch with Schehera, he'd go running into her arms and she'd comfort him. However she was recently acting strange, when he asked she just smiled and said everything was fine, but he knew it wasn't.

Sinbad sighed, why did he have to think about her? The pit of longing in his stomach tightened as the image of her smile appeared in his mind. Sinbad was the happiest he'd ever been in his whole life, he had accomplished what he set out to do years ago, to build a country that could change the world, now he even had someone to share that success with. He had everything he wanted and more, and it scared him.

Sinbad was terrified of loosing what he'd worked so hard to gain. He was terrified of being a bad king, he was even more terrified of loosing Schehera. He'd never known love until recently but he could no longer remember what life was like without her, he needed her, yet she didn't need him. She was free, no country, no people, no responsibility. Schehera was free, able to travel and go wherever she pleased. There was nothing keeping her in Sindria, nothing but Sinbad himself and perhaps Masrur. Just one small tether that held her to this small island, what if it broke? What if she sailed away without him? What if she walked away? What if she simply she grew bored and left?

He wanted to follow her to the ends of the earth, that was how much he loved her. Enough to leave everything behind and run off into the sunset with the woman he loved, but he couldn't do that. It was all just wishful thinking. He had responsibilities now. He was king. King of Sindria, and he could never abandon his country, unlike Schehera, what held him to the island was more than just a couple of people. He loved her, but what was on man's happy ending compared to a country?

Schehera was free. That one thought alone scared him more than anything else combined. So much so he desired a means to bind her to him, to keep her by his side no matter what. A dark thought cross his mind but he pushed it aside. Not only was it morally wrong, if she ever knew about it she would leave him without a second thought, she hated being tied down more than anything else. Sinbad thought back to what happened the previous week, Schehera's eyes going blank, she seemed to have disappeared, no more than an empty shell.

_"Schehera?" asked Sinbad. He waved his hand in front of her face but she didn't respond, she was almost like a doll in a trance. "Schehera?" he asked again this time shaking her._

She was gone, for a brief moment the girl he loved was gone, nothing left but her lifeless body. Exactly what happened? Schehera didn't seem to recall the event at all, she acted as if nothing had happened, but it did. And she told him what he wanted to know, she did as he told her to. For once instead of making him worry, he listened and did as he wanted her to.

He almost wished she would always do so, instead of constantly challenging and opposing him, questioning his decisions and above all, that severe need to travel that sometimes possessed her. He could no longer roam the world with her like he once did, he'd obtained and achieved too much, people relied on him, and he relied on her. Why couldn't she see this? Why couldn't she just quietly stay by his side?

No, Sinbad shook his head, what was he thinking? He loved that about her, he loved her fire, he passion, the way she stood up for what she believed in, even the way she lashed out when angry, he loved all of it. He loved _her_. Just the way she was. Yet….

* * *

Schehera was dressed in her old robes, while they were long and flowing, they were comfortable and over the years she had adapted her fighting style with them in mind. She used the long skirt to disguise the movement of her legs, whilst her arms were free of any excess weight, ready for action. Masrur wore his usual armour and sash, like her, he wore what he fought best in, perhaps in pure physical ability he surpassed her, however in a fight anything could happen, and Schehera was all about surprises. He wasn't lying before in the forrest when he said he couldn't afford to hold back, it was true, if he hesitated for a even second, she would take advantage of that weakness and use it against him.

"They're not moving," complained Sharrkan from the sidelines.

"Shhh," hushed Hinahoho beside him.

Masrur noticed a slight lightness to Schehera's steps, was it the nausea that caused it? She didn't look ill but then again she never did, she had this uncanny ability hold a poker face. Masrur moved and made a swing at her with his right fist, she easily dodge it as expected and predicting how she would move he moved in response to hit her with a left hook. He never expected to even so much as brush her, he thought she would read his movements and he had prepared a whole list of counter moves in response, yet she didn't dodge. Schehera seemed to have stopped moving, her eyes basically blank, as if nothing was present in her body and it was just a empty shell. Masrur hit her in the left socket and sent her flying back a few meters, immediately stopping the fight he raced to catch her before her head hit the ground but it was too late, and Schehera laid unconscious on the floor. Hinahoho was the first to reach her, picking her up off the ground he pushed the hair away from her face to check her injuries.

"What happened?" he asked Masrur, bruising was already beginning to form around her left eye.

"I-I don't know," Masrur answered. "One minute she's there, the next…I don't understand what happened? She could have dodged it but…no, she should have dodged!"

* * *

The ringing had returned, Schehera buried her head between her arms, but it did nothing against the echoing sound in her ears, it made her entire body ache and she had no idea what was causing it. Was it as a result from the blow to the head Masrur gave her? She didn't know, she didn't cared, she just wanted it to stop. She didn't remember anything, she couldn't remember what had happened. Who was she? Schehera couldn't move, she couldn't talk, even breathing was hard. She couldn't focus her mind, instead she found herself in a daze reliving old memories again and again in her head.

_"You don't seem happy," remarked Kouen as he made his way to Schehera's hiding place in one of the Kou imperial palace's many gardens. Though she was in hiding her personal guard Ward stood nearby giving away her location, hovering was what she would call it though, not guarding. The rest of her royal retinue were still out looking for her._

_"You can't be here," replied Schehera. "We're engaged now, we can't meet until the wedding." Kouen shrugged and sat down beside her._

_"Does it really matter? I've known you for years now, it's not like we can just pretend we don't know each other," he said in response, Schehera just nodded. The fifteen year old wasn't happy, her engagement to Hakuyuu was now void due to the prince's death, she had no idea how to feel about it, she couldn't bring herself to be sad since she had never met the man. Yet she found herself hopeful that Koumei would take his place, she wasn't in love with the newly promoted second prince, but she did consider him her best friend in the world and if she had to be engaged to a Kou prince, she wanted it to be him. Instead it was Kouen, she didn't hate him, but she had no idea what type of future they would have together, in a word the first prince was ruthless, so much so he would burn with passion and yet keep his heart of ice._

_"I'm sorry," Schehera said quietly. "I know this isn't what you wanted either, Koumei mention a girl, some minister's daughter that you were interested in or something."_

_"Meiling? Forget her," said Kouen. "She's__… she was just a fling, it was nothing serious." Schehera felt the prince's eyes on her, yet unlike his usual cold gaze they felt gentle. "You know, I'm not too happy about this either, but do you have to be so miserable?" Schehera began to giggle at the tone of his voice, he sounded almost hurt, the giggles soon escalated and she found herself in tears of laughter which in turn made Kouen laugh as well. "Come on, I know you wanted Koumei and Koumei wanted to be picked as well, but, things happen, it could be a lot worse," he pointed out._

_"You could be Kouha?" suggested Schehera. Kouen laughed, it was such an uncommon sound, he hardly laughed but when he did his entire presence seemed to be lifted and for a little while he looked like the 17 year old boy that he was, no longer a child but not yet a man. He was growing out of his delicate feminine features but they were still there, especially in that sharp, delicate jawline of his which Schehera relentlessly mocked._

_"You could be an ugly nutcase," Kouen added. "Though it seems I still got the nutcase," Schehera hit him lightly but she was still smiling. Kouen kept his eyes on his future bride. "I don't really hate you, you know that right?" Schehera looked up at the prince and met his eyes, for the first time since she received the news she smiled, he wasn't a bad person, kind even…sometimes, yes it could be a lot worse._

_"I don't really hate you either," she replied with a smile. "In fact I don't hate you at all." Kouen returned the smile._

_"We could make this work," he said. For a while she was almost hopeful, marrying someone after falling in love was out of the question for either of them, they both knew this, she was a princess after all and he an imperial prince, they were to be wed to someone not of their own choosing and someone to their country's benefit, to their people's prosperity. __The engagement was perhaps the next best thing to falling in love, Kouen while distant and cold wasn't a cruel man, he was ruthless and bloodthirsty but he had no taste for torture or murder unless it was to the benefit of his country. He was a man of principle, perhaps not one the general public would approve of but he was a saint compared to her father, above all he would never beat someone for the sake of it__… unless it was on the battlefield or in the training room but never at home, never to degrade or control someone, he used mind games for those. Schehera shook her head, she was trying to convince herself that Kouen was a good thing but she seemed to be doing the opposite._

_"We could," agreed Schehera after a long pause. "W could make this work." They sat in silence when Kouen noticed the bruising on her hands, the makeup that covered them had rubbed off when wiping her tears. Kouen's eyes suddenly turned cold, he reached and held her hand, examining the bruises._

_"He's still hurting you?" questioned Kouen. If it was Koumei who asked she would have lied, he was so tenderhearted she didn't wanted to worry him, Kouen on the other hand never finched, she could lean on him._

_"Two more years," was all Schehera said in reply, two more years until she was to be wed and free from her father. There was no point in trying to reassure or comfort her and she knew he knew this, whenever he'd seen the marks in the past he'd ignore them and just accepted it as reality, there was nothing he could do to help, and she didn't want him to try. Her father was the King, and a King could do as he liked._

_"Maybe not," said Kouen to her surprise, it wasn't his usual response. "Maybe you could get out sooner?"_

_Schehera just rolled her eyes, why was he sporting such nonsense?_

_At the time Schehera had no idea of Kou's plans to invade Huang. She had no idea what it was like to be in love, yet on that very journey back to Huang, she met Sinbad and the year that changed her life soon began._


End file.
